The Well-Known Genius
by ShiawaseLuv
Summary: AU. The 'Well-Known Genius' you say? The one who finished reading all the books in the world when she was 5. The one who mastered all magic when she was 7. She's surely a genius who comes like every million year or so! But no one knows her name, age,appearance or how sad she is. Who is she? A lonely girl who had nothing but books next to her joins Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: New story once again! Woohoo! Ok, maybe I'm a little bit greedy… But my head is over-flowing with plots and I really want to write one…. But you'd better read 'Lost Memories' and 'Seeking for Lucy'! **

* * *

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

**Me: Hey FT!**

**Lucy: Hey…**

**Gray: Hey…**

**Lucy: So…. What are we suppose to say?**

**Me:….. Beep Beep Beep**

**Lucy: ;;;;;;;;; Seriously….?**

**Gray: Just leave her to be whatever… Lucy, do the disclaimer.**

**Lucy: ShiawaseLuv does not own FT. She was never a genius.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Lucy: Finally you show up… Just start the damn story..!**

* * *

**Ch. Technically 1 but more like a prologue…**

**Title: The mysterious genius we all (except our idiots in FT…) know about.**

* * *

It was rather a nice afternoon in Fairy Tail.

Sunny, with a bit of cloud. A perfect weather in Magnolia. As usual, Fairy Tail was noisy. After all, it is Fairy Tail we're talking about…

"Gray you bastard!" Natsu yelled at the raven haired mage half-naked sitting on a bar drinking water.

"What?!" Gray yelled back annoyed by Natsu's behavior towards him.

"How dare you talk about me so badly on the magazine!" Natsu waved a Weekly Sorcerer magazine and threw it towards Gray's face.

"I didn't talk about you! Why would I!" Gray angered crumbling the magazine and throwing it on the ground.

As the two dorks argued about reputations and other meaningless stuffs, Mira picked up the crumbled magazine.

"Ooh! It's this month's new edition!" Mira gasped as she flipped through the pages.

"What are you reading Mira-ne?" Lisanna walked over to the barmaid who giggled as she read the magazine.

"Pffffffffft! It's hilarious! They're talking about Natsu right now! Ooh! There's one about you coming back!" Mira happily pointed the article about her sister.

"You don't know how happy I am that you came back, Lisanna." Mira hugged Lisanna tightly.

The magazine dropped once again. This time Levi picked it up.

"Levi-chan!" Jet and Droy exclaimed as they surrounded the petite girl.

"What' cha reading?" They both asked, twisting their bodies with a blush.

"I'm reading about that girl I told you about." Levi pointed the article with a big question mark.

"Y' know…. The girl who was claimed as the genius. As she was 5, she mastered everything she can reach. I guess her being a part of a wealthy family helped her out but…. She's just simply amazing!" Levi blinked with a spark in her eyes.

"She surpasses all professionals on everything. Cooking, sewing, painting, dancing, singing, and etc! She's said to be worth a whole country!" Levi stood up facing her team.

"When she was 3 she learned how to read, and ever since she had been reading books her entire life! She read all the books at her mansion when she was 5 and became a well-known genius. Then she got interested in magic, so she practically lived in that ancient library filled with ancient spell books. She finished reading all the books in that library and by then, there wasn't a language she couldn't read. So she got her hands on every single book in the world and read all of them!" Levi recited filled with joy.

"After that, she got bored a lot so she started practicing magic and spells she read when she was 7. Ever since then, she practiced all the magic and tried all magic equipment she can get her hand on. So she mastered all the magic that exists so far." Levi exclaimed.

"That's….. just amazing…." Jet and Droy dropped their mouth.

"Since she was rich, she was able to get all the weapons and armors she wanted so she's known as the strongest requip mage. Plus, she learned how to use all weapons from the beat tutors so she's quite well known along the requip mages." A girl with a mature voice added.

The three turned to see Erza in front of them. Levi smiled and Jet&Droy frowned.

"Erza!" Levi squealed. The whole guild looked around to see the scarlet haired mage with her armor on.

"E-Erza!" they all gasped with a visible shock on their face. Natsu and Gray quickly stopped fighting and pretended as best friends.

"Oh! So you know about the 'well-known genius' huh?" Levi grinned as Erza sat next to her, ordering the usual strawberry cake.

"The people with the least knowledge knows about them." Erza smirked, pointing at Natsu and Gray.

Levi giggled with Erza. She had to agree with that. "But isn't it strange that a famous one like her hasn't joined a guild yet?" Levi asked with a frown.

"I bet that her family doesn't want her as a mage. All they need is an heirless for their business. It sucks to have such a natural to be hidden." Erza shrugged.

Levi sighed. "I guess….. It's weird that nobody knows her name, age or family…. She's really being hidden… Is her family that strong…?" Levi asked.

"Yeah… I guess…. Think about it Levi. A girl that smart should know all about her family business. She would easily lead a business to a big success." Erza reminded.

"I guess…" Levi mumbled. "I wish I can meet her someday. I heard that she's really into books!" Levi's eyes sparked. "I really need a book-friend to talk with… It seems that all our guild ever cares about is fighting…" Levi rolled her eyes.

Erza laughed. "That's Fairy Tail for you Levi." Erza finished her cake and went towards the mission board.

Levi sighed. "I wonder what she'll be like….. 'The Well-Known Genius'…."

* * *

(+^-^+)

Lucy Heartfillia, a 17 year old mage just ran away from her stupid, always-grumpy, super-strict father. She had hacked into the family bank account for money and planned a perfect escape plan.

She packed all her stuff, furniture, favorite books and all her other important stuff in her magic unlimited bag. She had a plan to escape the mansion and live as a celestial mage like her mother.

She had only 3 golden keys and two silver ones, but… she was able to do a lot more than celestial magic. But she wanted to become a celestial mage the most.

It was probably her mother's side. Her mother, Layla Heartfillia was a celestial mage. Lucy admired her mother the most, so she always studied about the celestial magic, to learn some hidden spells about it and all.

After all, she was the 'Heartfillia' family's only heirless. With her fortune and relations, she was able to get her hands on a lot of things. She had the lost books, forbidden books, and all the rare things you can think of.

Lucy always worked the hardest to fulfill her father's expectations. Her father always wanted Lucy to get married with a wealthy man and just continue the family name.

But no way she was doing that! Lucy's dream was a mage. Not just any mage, a Fairy Tail mage. Ever since, a girl in a bunny suit saved her when she was on her way to her father's work place, she worshipped Fairy Tail. She was so going to join no matter what!

She grabbed her bag and sneaked out of the mansion. Guards were everywhere, but she knew their whole route, so she knew that approximately 9:28:32 was when the guard located near the fence was marching towards the gate for about 6 minutes and 56 seconds.

All she had to do was run towards the fence and jump up and down.

So easy for me.

The Great Lucy Heartfillia.

.

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Short, but it's unique and that's all I need. Besides…. It's the first chapter. Of course it's short! HAHA! Weird theme huh? Genius girl who grew up in a wealthy family….. Tough but, knowledge is really fascinating. Think about Usui in Kaichou wa maid-sama. Samrt, athletic, handsome….. OMG…. I'm drooling…..;; I guess it is weird…. A guild without Lucy…. I think this is my first AU….. BTW AU means a twist. Like… what if Natsu was a girl? What if Lucy was a mermaid who swam in the seven seas? Feel free to write with the second idea. PM me if you write it. I'll be happy to see someone writing about a Lucy mermaid idea…..**

* * *

**Once again, Chara Chat!:**

**Levi: Hello minna! Ok… I got the most talking here~^^**

**Erza: I talked a lot too!**

**Jet&Droy: So did we!**

**Lucy: Whatever….I got the most…. Heh**

**FT: Who are you anyways?**

**Lucy: *smirks* You'll meet me soon…. **

**Me: Chit Chat later. Now… beg for reviews.**

**FT plus Lucy: WHAT! WE ARE NOT BEGGING!**

**Me: Oh well…. If you don't beg, I'll kill you all in my next chapter.**

**FT plus Lucy: Oh… How?**

**Me: Ther's Etherion….I also have Zeref come and kill you or dragon rampage. What do you think? **

**FT plus Lucy: *Gulp***

**Me: Now start begging.**

**Lucy: Plz review for my sake TT**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**

**Lost Memories**

**Seeking for Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hey y'all! I'm back. Ok, I'm totally in to 'Better than revenge' by Taylor Swift. So fun to sing along! You should hear it ya' know! Ok, it's thanksgiving in Korea…. Or Chuseok, so I'm on a break! Woohoo! I'll write ASAP! Keep your eyes on LM and SFL too!**

* * *

**Last Story: (It was prologue and pretty short, just press back and read!)**

**Ok, it was a brief introduce about the 'well-known genius' and Lucy's breakout.**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**UnknownDaRk: Thanks. Really touched by you compliment. Hmmm…. Can't express your feelings? Well, it's pretty simple. Your heart starts going doki doki and your eyes are all goggling out. ^^**

**KillAllTheTitansNatsu: Ok. I'll start writing my head off. Dude I like your ID. You must watch 'Attack on Titans (shingeki no Kyojin)' huh? Personally, I like the EllanXMikasa, but my friend likes EllanXLibai(is the spelling right?)…. Yeah she likes BL a lot. She talks about it a lot….**

**Neko Nyan 3: I think I can do it by this week! Yay me! Yay you!**

**Guest: Thank you. I'll live up to your expectations! Please keep reading!**

* * *

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

**Lucy: Finally! I'm so joining the FT!**

**Makarov: You are always welcome here.**

**Lucy: COOOOOOOOOL! It's a dream come true! Kyaaaaaa! **

**Team Natsu: Wooo! A new member!**

**Lucy: Not yet. Patience!**

**Natsu: Tch**

**Lucy: ;;;;;**

**Me: Ok. Be nice…. I do not own FT. If I did…heh..**

* * *

**Ch.2**

**Title: An trial of how to become a FT mage….**

* * *

Finally! I, Lucy Heartfillia escaped from the place I have to call 'home.'

Now I can make my dream come true…..

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Ugh…. Why do train exist…" mumbled a knocked out pink hairdo dude sitting in a train.

"Natsu! We're almost there….. You never change don't ya…." Lisanna sighed as Natsu fell to her lap.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy grinned as the take-over mage smiled.

"Of course we do." Lisanna embraced an unconscious Natsu in her arms. "After all, we promised to get married, right?" Lisanna teased Natsu.

"Li-Lisanna….I'm…. Uweeeeek" Natsu, finally exploded (?) all over Lisanna.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Hargeon. The city my mother was born." Lucy mumbled as she got off the train.

Lucy grinned seeing the city overflowing with people. "My new life starts here." Lucy grinned as she pulled on her long dark brown cloak over her head.

Lucy silently moved, eavesdropping other people's conversations.

"Did you hear?! The Great Salamander-sama is HERE!" a woman squealed "OMG! I'm a fan of him!" The other one shrieked hearing the name.

"Salamander…. From Fairy Tail…." Lucy smirked as she heard. "I guess my pass is already decided." Lucy followed the crowd leading her to the 'salamander.'

* * *

(+^-^+)

"I'm sorry Lisanna…" Natsu apologized once again to the girl next to him. Lisanna was furious.

"Lisanna's favorite pretty pink dress that she received from her sister at her 16th birthday was covered in… something she rather not say….

"This was a present from Mira-ne! What are you going to do about it?!" Lisanna yelled at Natsu who just crouched.

"Natsu is dead!" Happy cheered in the sky. "Why am I dying suddenly?" Natsu asked Happy, clearly annoyed.

"Cause, that dress was from Mira, and you know how she is when she's annnnnnnnnnnngryyy!" Happy scared Natsu who just fainted, thinking about the take-over mage equally scary as Erza.

"Aww man… Lisanna, will you keep it a secret? I'll buy you a new outfit…" Natsu groaned, making Lisanna giggle.

Lisanna smiled. "Ok, fine. But after we find that 'salamander' imposter." Lisanna reminded.

"Igneel isn't an imposter! He's a dragon!" Natsu glared at Lisanna. Lisanna sighed.

"Natsu, how can a dragon be here with all these people around." Lisanna sighed as Natsu got surprised.

"Hah…. If he was here, he would have never been called 'extinct' so clearly, it's some weirdo copying you." Lisanna explained to Natsu who just muttured something about a false information.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Lisanna and Natsu +Happy both turned to the noise.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Excuse me…" Lucy gently avoided the loads of people to catch a glimpse of the famous 'salamander'.

Finally, Lucy witnessed a mid-aged man with violet hair flirting around with girls.

"Well, he's clearly a jerk." Lucy muttered as girls hanged near.

Thump. Thump.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Lucy felt her heart beating faster. Was it because of seeing somebody famous? But Lucy wasn't even into stuff like that!

Lucy looked at the so-called 'salamander' to see a ring on his left hand. A charm ring.

The charm on Lucy broke, and Lucy's anger grew.

"Equip: Fleuve d'étoiles " Lucy muttered as a whip made of sparkling water appeared in her hand.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

(+^-^+)

Lisanna and Natsu quickly ran to the crowd of people. As they arrived, they saw a person covered entirely in cloak whipping up a mid-aged man.

"Hey! Stop it! Take over: Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna growled as she changed into a tiger costume and pounced on the cloaked person.

"Tch…" Lucy gritted as she turned to whip Lisanna away.

"Kyaaa!" Lisanna screamed as she got thrown away.

Lucy turned to glare Lisanna. "Are you two comrades with this jerk?!" Lucy yelled, pointing at the man with violet hair.

"Hey!" "That's rude!" "How dare you!" The crowd (especially woman) yelled at Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she walked over to the 'salamander.' Lucy threw him flat on the ground and stepped on his back.

"Everyone, please listen up. You are being tricked by this man." Lucy yelled as she bent over holding on his left arm. "This ring here allows you to charm people near you. You are being fooled!" Lucy yelled and the people all gaped.

"Besides, this magic was forbidden from like 3 years ago. You're an illegal mage. I'll have to report you to the guards." Lucy glared at the man.

The man whimpered. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He started begging.

Lucy grabbed him by his collars and lifted him up. "Shut up you slut. I hate people like you, messing with other people's emotions. You all should just go die." Lucy sneered.

The man started to tremble. Lucy sighed seeing the man's face. "Just answer and I'll let you go. Are you really the 'salamander' of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Th-That's…" The man whimpered.

"He isn't!" A girl yelled from the behind. Lucy turned to see the girl she threw out back on her feet.

"He's not from our guild. He's an imposter!" Lisanna yelled glaring at the man.

The crowd started murmuring vigorously. Lucy just let out a sigh and loosened her grasp.

"I'll let you pass this time, but when you do this again, I'll kill you for sure." Lucy glared at the man, and the man started crying like a baby and ran with all his might.

Lisanna stumbled back to the ground with a thud. And silently thanked the person in the cloak.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"You ok?" Lisanna raised her head to see the one in the cloak raising her hand to her.

"Yeak. Thanks." Lisanna grabbed his/her hand and stood up again. The hand was surprisingly smooth.

"I'm sorry about throwing you off…. I thought you were with that freak.." The person apologized. "My name is Lucy."

Lisanna dusted off her clothes, which still reeked with vomit. "Nah, it's ok. I was the one who attacked you in the first place. I'm Lisanna. Nice to meet ya." Lisanna smiled.

Lucy smiled back. "Nice to meet you Lisanna."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiisannnnnnnnnnnaaaaa….." Somebody spoke from the behind.

The two girls turned to see a boy flat on the ground, above him was a blue cat.

Lisanna sighed. "Lucy, this is Natsu and Happy. Natsu, this is Lucy." Lisanna introduced her friends to Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "Nice to meet you Natsu and Happy." Natsu barely managed to smile back weakly.

Lucy frowned. "What's with them?" Lucy asked. Lisanna just shrugged. "Probably, he's just hungry." Lisanna giggled. Natsu glared at the white haired mage. "I heard that you know."

Lucy smirked. "C'mon, I'll treat you lunch."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"So, you're both from Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked while sipping her favorite strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Yeah. He's the real salamander, even if he doesn't look like one." Lisanna grinned while eating her sandwich. Next to her, Natsu sat eating a bunch of food while Happy ate his fish.

"Cool." Lucy smiled back to her. "By the way, Lucy-san, what guild are you in?" Lisanna suddenly asked.

"Actually, I'm not in one yet. I'm an independent mage." Lucy smiled.

Lisanna suddenly stood up and grabbed her hand. "Lucy! How about joining Fairy Tail?" Lisanna's eyes sparkled.

"Hmm… Sure….if you want then…" Lucy answered making Lisanna squeal in joy. "Finally! A new member!" Lisanna cheered happily.

Lucy sighed at the sight. Finally, she was joining Fairy Tail.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Ne, Lucy, what kind of mage are you?" Lisanna asked on the train back to Magnolia.

Natsu groaned on Lisanna's lap with a paper bag taped on his mouth. Lisanna played with his hair like he was some kitty while Happy rested beside her.

Lucy sat across them, chatting with Lisanna.

"Hmm….. I'm a celestial mage." Suddenly a key appeared on Lucy's hand. Lisanna's eyes widened when she saw that. "How did you do that?!" Lisanna asked apparently amazed.

"I do a bit of requip magic." Lucy grinned. "You see, the flaw of celestial magic is that the mage themselves are usually weak. Plus, it takes a lot of magic just to summon one spirit. Seriously, a lot. So I learned Requip magic to strengthen my body and all." Lucy explained.

"Oh. If you can do such, why did you choose to become a celestial mage?" Lisanna asked. "I never heard of a super strong celestial mage, but I know a really great Requip mage." Lisanna added.

Lucy shrugged. "Cause it fascinates me. I really do love my spirits." Lucy smiled gently. "Then, why did you become a take-over mage?" Lucy asked this time.

"Cause my sister and brother learned it, I guess. Plus I love animals." Lisanna giggled. Lucy giggled a bit. "Now I get what you mean. Sorry for doubting your love towards your magic. It's actually really hard to find a celestial mage so nice to her spirits." Lisanna smiled. "You're a nice person Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Lisanna. I think you're nice too."

"By the way, Lucy, are you a girl or a boy?" Lisanna asked, surprising Lucy. "Eh? Isn't it obvious that I'm a girl?" Lucy asked. Lisanna started to giggle.

"Sorry Luce, your voice proofed that you're a girl, but you're hiding your whole body with the cloak. Are you super ugly or something? Why do you hide your face?" Lisanna started asking a bunch of questions.

"Haha….. Let's just say I'm ugly..." Lucy laughed awkwardly. Lisanna frowned, "If you say so, Luce…."

The train came to a stop, so Lucy and Lisanna started gathering their stuffs.

"Natsu wake up! We're here!" Lisanna smacked Natsu's head her bag wakig him up.

"Ughh….. Li…..sa…..na…" Natsu groaned and fainted once again. Lisanna sighed while pulling Natsu up. "You're too heavy!" Lisanna complained while she slung Natsu's arm on her petite shoulder.

Lucy sighed at the sight. "Lisanna, I'll carry the salamander. Will you carry this bag for a sec?" Lisanna nodded and carried Lucy's brown bag while Lucy literally slung Natsu on her shoulder. Then she grabbed her bag and headed out of the train.

Lisanna and Happy just looked Lucy in surprise. "Super strong…." They both murmured.

"Lisanna! Don't just stand there! Lead the way!" Lucy shouted towards them.

"A-Aye….!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"We're here Luce." Lisanna stopped in front of a large building. Lucy stared at the big building amazed with Natsu still on her shoulder.

"C'mon in Lucy!" Lisanna happily opened the door.

The door slowly opened revealing a guild with a bunch of people talking and drinking.

"I'm home!" Lisanna yelled happily. Everyone answered her call and welcomed her from her trip.

"Oi! Lisanna! Where's the hot head?" A boy with raven hair with no shirt asked when Lisanna matched in.

Lisanna turned around and yelled. "Luucy! Don't be shy and come in already!" Lisanna motioned to Lucy who walked in.

The guild turned silent as the girl covered in her large cloak came in with Natsu slung over her shoulders.

"This is Lucy, a celestial mage! She's going to join Fairy Tail!" Lisanna smiled as Lucy came in.

Lucy dropped Natsu flat on the floor. Natsu groaned while muttering something about stupid train.

The boy with no shirt on started laughing hysterically. "Look at you Natsu! So pathetic!" He teased Natsu while laughing his head off.

"Sh-shut up Ice Princess…." Natsu muttered still on the ground suffering.

The boy turned to Lucy and smiled. "Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

(+^-^+)

The guild soon went back to the way they were. Loud and crazy.

"C'mon Lucy! Let's get you signed up for the guild!" Lisanna suddenly grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her up to the second floor where the master's room was.

"Master! I'm coming in!" Lisanna yelled as she opened the door.

The room was big with a desk on the end. There were pictures on the wall all showing the guild building and their members.

"Yes sweetheart. What do you need?" The Master, an old, short man with a beard greeted Lisanna.

"Master, we have a new member! Her name is Lucy!" Lisanna smiled.

"Hello Lucy. My name is Makarov, but just call me master will you?" The Master flashed a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you master." Lucy smiled feeling welcome.

"You can ask Mira for the guild mark. Lisanna, help Lucy around. Now if you'll excuse me…" Makarov went back to his desk and started reading again.

Lucy peeked the magazine he was reading and her face wrinkled. It was….well you-know-what.

Lisanna and Lucy left the room quickly. Lisanna smiled. "Sorry about his…. Weird hobby…. But he's a great person… really." Lisanna sighed.

"I believe you…. I think he's a great man…." Lucy grinned.

Lisanna smiled. "I'll take you to Mira-ne. Let's go get your mark."

Lucy nodded and followed.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Mira-ne!" Lisanna exclaimed and waved to the bar maid. The bar maid turned and waved back. Lucy's widened seeing the maid. "Mirajane! The gravia model?!" Lucy exclaimed while rubbing her eyes.

Lisanna grinned. "Yep! Mirajane Strauss! She's my sister!" Lisanna squealed and dragged Lucy towards the girl in a pink dress.

"Ara… who do we have here?" Mira smiled sweetly at Lucy. "Lisanna, mind introducing her to me?" Mira asked Lisanna.

"Oh, Mira-ne, this is Lucy, a new member! She needs her mark." Lisanna briefly introduced Lucy to her sister.

"Hello Lucy, nice to meet you." Mira smiled warmly at the amazed girl who just stared at her.

"Now, Lucy, where would you want your guild mark and what color?" Mira asked politely to Lucy.

"Umm… pink…. On my hand please…" Lucy answered. Mira got out a big stamp and pressed it onto Lucy's hand.

When she took the stamp off, it revealed a pink Fairy Tail sign just like the heroine Lucy owned.

"Thanks." Lucy grinned. Mira and Lisanna smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!"

* * *

(+^-^+)

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Ugh…. Bo-Ring! It's so boring! Seriously! Why did it turn out this boring! I promise there would be more battles later on. Chapter two was just a simple meeting of Lis and Luce. Next we'll have Lu-chan reveal her face and…heh heh**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

**Fav.**

**UnknownDaRk**

**XxWinterGreenxX**

**PokemonandPJO**

**Neko Nyan 3**

**MisturRainbow**

* * *

**Fol.**

**Esperanz**

**Joker57**

**KillAllTheTitansNatsu**

**Leviosa12**

**Me Llamo Berry**

**MisturRainbow**

**Neko Nyan 3**

**PokemonandPJO**

**UnknownDaRk**

**XxWinterGreenxX**

**jade mage**

**kiki neko-chan NYA**

**rourie**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**

**Lost Memories**

**Seeking for Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Quick and fast! Haha… Hello I'm ShiawaseLuv from The Well-Known Genius and you're watching Chapter 3….. haha imitation of Disney Channel. You see, my dream is an actress! And yes, I know Ch.2 was incredibly boring, for the story, it has to be a bit boring at first…. I'm sorry, I know it's boring, since I was writing it and I went like "Wow, it's so boring!" seriously….**

* * *

**Last Story: Lucy meets up with Lisanna and half-dead Natsu plus Happy. Lisanna offers Lucy to join Fairy Tail and Lucy accepts! (Lucy's face is still mystery!)**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**PokemonandPJO: I totally agree with you..TT Let's just wait until the battle scenes come out. It'll be soon…. Oh and PS. This time, it's mainly humor… so just read and wait! Next time, I can promise you a battle scene!**

**Guest: YAY! 2****nd**** review hooray hooray! I'm not sure what op is….. can you tell me?**

**KillAllTheTitansNatsu: I'm not so sure…. I mean… there's Lisanna and all…. If it becomes NaLu, I feel way too sorry for Lisanna. So, yeah, I guess it's NaLi….**

**Leviosa12: Really! Uwahhhh! Thank you! But, seriously, I think it's boring…..T^T But this time, I have humor in this chapter…. Haha**

**Oh and to your mysteries:**

**Lisanna assumed Lucy was a mage since she was using a bling bling whip when she was with the fake salamander.**

**Lisanna knew Lucy was safe since, Lucy…. Is tough..? Haha… I do not have a answer for this… Thank you for the complement and your support! Always report any errors and I'll improve! Umhahahaha!**

**Steph2500: Thanks. BTW You sounded like a mastermind. "Let's see how it goes…" Hahahahha LOL**

**Guest: Uwaaaaaah I'm sorry for updating slow!**

* * *

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

**Gray: Yo people! **

**Lucy: Hello! Yay! I joined FT! Yay!**

**Lisanna: Finally! A new member! Aren't you excited Natsu?**

**Natsu: Ugh…. I swear I'll destroy trains someday…..**

**Lisanna: Are you even listening to me… Na~tsu~~**

…**.. Natsu exits**

**Lisanna: Ugh, forget it… You're impossible…**

**Lisanna exits**

**Me: Why are you all fighting?! Ugh…. You're all impossible people….**

**ShiawaseLuv exits…**

**Lucy:…..what now?**

**Gray: We still have the disclaimer left…. Lucy, you're new so you do it**

**Lucy: WHAT?! That makes no sense! Together!**

**Gray: Fine. 3…2…1!**

**Lucy and Gray: ShiawaseLuv does not own FT. Now go away you people!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Title: Lucy and the FT peoples. First missions, with whom?**

* * *

It already had been a week since Lucy had joined the Fairy Tail. She had gotten herself a nice comfy apartment near the guild. She designed it 'Lucy-style' or you can say princess style. Just like her room back at the mansion, since she brought all her furniture with her in her magic bag.

So far, she only went to the guild to chat with people. Since she never had revealed her face yet, there seemed to be all kinds of weird rumors about her face.

Like…. 'Lucy is a boy' or like 'Lucy isn't human' or like 'Lucy has scars/tattoos on her face' or etc. The most likely one was 'Lucy is hideous' since she kind of said it to Lisanna. That damn Lisanna with her talking. She thought it was rude that people were talking behind her back, but she actually enjoyed their weird imaginations.

What Lucy never knew was that they were planning something to see her real face.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Ok, so when she enters the guild, Natsu and Gray start to fight,ok?" Mira gathered people up and started instructing people with her plans.

"Then, Natsu pushed Gray and Gray bumps into Lucy, and accidentally her cloak falls off her face and her face reveals." Mira sighed imagining Lucy's possible face.

"Ok!" Natsu cheerfully agreed, since he always did love pulling pranks.

"Hmmmp! I can't wait! I bet her face is so hideous that it's her flaw!" Gray snickered evilly imagining something like Master Bob.

"But….isn't that a bit mean…?" Levi tried to stop them. Levi had became good friends with Lucy just after her first talk with her. She was a bookworm! Oh yeah! Officially, two bookworms were in the guild.

"Aww come on! How bad can it be….? Lisanna laughed. It had been years since she planned a prank with her friends and family. Usually, Levi, Elfman or herself were the victims…. "I think it won't be any worse than Ichiya…" Lisanna laughed, imagining Ichiya's head behind the cloaks.

"But….." Levi's voice faltered.

"Come on Levi! It will be fun! Besides, aren't you curious with Lucy's face?" Lisanna grinned, trying to persuade her bookworm friend.

Levi sighed. She knew that Lisanna was a kind girl. But seriously, after she started hanging out with Natsu, she became a prankster! And then, she went off to Edolas and her prank level got higher…. Seriously! What did Edolas do to her! And in Levi's opinion, when Lisanna returned, Lisanna was so caught up with her memories and her personality became of what she was before her travel. Basically, her mind was still a child.

The, Jet ran into the guild. "She's coming this way! Now start acting!"

* * *

(+^-^+)

Lucy entered the guild with her usual long cloak hiding her face and body.

Everyone was like themselves. Drinking, talking, fighting….. Speaking of fighting, once again, Natsu and Gray were fighting. Ugh….. Aren't they tired of it by now?!

* * *

(+^-^+)

Natsu was yelling at Gray about always stripping and all, and that seriously ticked Gray off.

"Stupid Natsu! What do you have to say! You're the one always barfing all over the place like a 5 year old! Do something about your motion sickness already!" Gray yelled ticking Natsu off.

* * *

(+^-^+)

Lisanna bent over to her sister. "Mira-ne…. I think they already forgot their real purpose." Lisanna whispered.

Mira sighed. "They ruined it all… They're so dead…" Mira swore to herself to kill those two bastards.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"What did you say you Ice princess!" Natsu yelled as he punched Gray's face.

"I said you're a baby Pink Head!" Gray punched Natsu back.

"Uwaaaaargh! It's SALMON!" Natsu kicked Gray towards Lucy….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait…..Lucy….?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The sound of Lucy's scream echoed through the guild.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Ugh….." Gray opened his eyes and rubbed his sore head. The guild started gathering around him gasping. What was so interesting?

Then he realized that he was on top of Lucy….. ON TOP OF LUCY?!

Gray stared at the girl under him. Her cloak was off her face revealing a blond beauty.

'Master Bob…? No way!' He quickly crossed off the face of the Blue Pegasus's master.

Blond hair lay softly on her shoulder. Her face was small and heart-shaped. Her large chocolate brown orbs were gentle and smooth. Her eyes sparkled in the light. Her pink lips were small and smooth looking.

Gray couldn't help but stare at the blond's face. It wasn't only him. The whole guild just stood and stared at the blond, dazed off by her beauty.

"Umm…. Gray-san….?" Lucy mouthed. Gray quickly shook off his thinking and looked at the blond.

"Will you….oh I don't know..? GET OFF ME PLEASE?!" Lucy almost yelled at the raven haired mage who crushed her to the floor without having any clothe on.

"Oh…" Gray quickly stood up, flushed by what just happened. "I'm sorry…." Gray mumbled.

Lucy sighed. "Seriously, you all were that curious with my face?" Lucy complained. A lot of the guild members flinched.

Lucy sighed again.

"Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed. Everyone stared at the take-over mage who had a sparkling in her eyes.

"OMG! Lucy! You're beautiful!" Lisanna screamed out, making Lucy blush.

"Lisanna….." Lucy blushed.

"Oh, what am I kidding… Lucy! You're smoking HOT! " Lisanna squealed, while Lucy's face just felt hotter.

Then Lisanna stared at Lucy curiously. "But, Lucy, why did you lie that you're ugly?" Lisanna asked, making Lucy just sigh. "I'll pass that question, Lisanna." Lucy spoke as she sighed again.

Lucy sighed and went up a small table and yelled.

"Hey! Listen up you people!" Lucy suddenly yelled, causing attention from the whole guild.

"Were you all THAT curious about my appearance? I knew that you all were talking behind my back and all, but I never thought that you all would plan something like this! Fine then, if that's what you want, then I'll give it to you!" Lucy yelled and took her cloak off. Then, she threw it to the side.

A lot of people gasped seeing this. Especially, the members who planned this.

Lucy grinned. "Now, I'll introduce myself again. I'm Lucy Heartfillia, age 17. I ran away from home when I was 15. And I've been living like this for 2 years now. I'm a celestial mage, but I have some other things up my sleeves.

My dream was to become a Fairy Tail mage ever since someone from this guild saved my life when I was 5 or so. I'm a blond, but I'm not stupid remember that. The reason I was covering my face was since I didn't trust you all so much. Plus I love wearing cloak. It's perfect for a dramatic entrance&exit." Lucy finished basically rapping her introduction.

"Now you happy?" Lucy glared at a few people. "Remember that I hate pranks. I'll chase you to the end of the world for revenge." She added as she picked off her cloak.

"Now that's all." Lucy covered her whole body with her cloak once again and threw a smoke bomb to the ground. When the smoke cleared off, Lucy was gone.

Everyone just stared at the where the blond girl was. Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Mira, and Levi's mouth dropped.

.

.

.

.

"I guess that's what she meant by a dramatic exit."

* * *

(+^-^+)

Lucy sighed as she arrived at her home sweet home. After her serious break-down back at the guild, she was just way too embarrassed to walk out normally.

She sighed as she took off her cloak. Her magic cloak. The cloak had a variety purpose. First it was bullet proof, fire-proof, water-proof, and lastly magic-proof. Second it had an unlimited pocket inside hidden. Third, it increased her magic by 10%/! She love that cloak. I mean, it was from the famous magic item inventor, Harry Potter! (A/N: Hahahahahahaha! I was thinking of the invisible cloak.) But, even the cloak couldn't hide her embarrassment.

.

.

.

OMG… how was she going back to the guild?!

(A/N: Yes, it's boring….. I know….. just wait… I'll send her off to a mission.)

* * *

(+^-^+)

Lucy silently entered the guild. She had to tiptoe her way here since…. The incident from yesterday…. How was she going to look at the guild!

"LUUUUUCY!" Lucy flinched as somebody screamed her name out loud. She turned to see Natsu, Gray, Mira and Lisanna running towards her. Lisanna was the first to reach her.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! I was just curious! Uwahhhh! Forgive me please!" Lisanna bailed out, surprising Lucy.

"Were all sorry! We never thought that you would be so angry!" Gray and Natsu apologized.

Lucy smiled. "Fine. I forgive you." Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Lisanna pulled out a mission.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission! You, me, Natsu, and Happy!" Lisanna smirked, embracing her arm to Lucy's.

Lucy looked to see the eyes of the members sparkling. Lucy sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

Lisanna cheered and high fived with the others. "Lucy! Let's go right now! Pleeeeeease?" Lisanna begged and Lucy had to agree.

Gosh, Lisanna had something that made her agree with everything….

* * *

(+^-^+)

"So… what's the mission about?" Lucy asked in the carridge they were riding.

Once again, Lisanna sat with Natsu on her lap, his eyes spinning. Lucy had Happy sleeping in her lap. Happy purred a lot, making Lucy giggle.

"It's about retrieving a book. But the rewards are sweet! I bet it's because the person who owns the book has some money and fame." Lisanna sighed.

Lucy started thinking. "Even though, the man has money and fame, it doesn't really matter for mages. There's absolutely no reason for the rewards to be this big. I bet the owner has something he wants to hide about this book." Lucy started talking surprising Lisanna.

"Wow…. Lucy…. You're really smart….." Lisanna gasped out. Lucy giggled. "So you thought I was stupid or something Lisanna?" Lucy asked teasing Lisanna.

"NO! I didn't think something like that!" Lisanna fumed dropping Natsu's head to the floor with a thud.

"Li…..sannnnnnna…." Natsu groaned as he lost his conscience.

"OMG… Natsu I'm sorry! Look what you did Lucy!" Lisanna angered, making Lucy laugh.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Lisanna pouted, making Lucy just laugh harder.

"HEY!"

* * *

(+^-^+)

Finally, the crew arrived at a big mansion. Lisanna stood there just amazed by the enormous building. Of course, Lucy carried Natsu on her right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When they showed the guards their mark, they gladly opened the gates.

The guards escorted the group into a big room in the mansion. Inside were a man and a woman who seemed to be his wife waiting for the group.

"Are you Fairy tail?" The man with a strange mustache in a suit asked while the wife brought tea for all.

"Yes, I'm Lucy, and this is Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy." Lucy grinned as she dropped Natsu on the floor earning a pout from Lisanna and a giggle from Happy.

"Well, than Lucy-san, come and sit and have some tea." The man offered the tea to the blonde girl who refused.

"No thanks. The reason we're here is for the quest. Can we hear the details?" Lucy asked sitting on the couch in front of the man.

The man sighed. "I'll be glad to. First, my name is Kirby Melon and this is my wife."  
The man introduced himself.

"There is only one thing that I'm asking you to do. Please destroy the one and only copy of 'DAYBREAK' that the duke of Evaroo owns." The man spoke firmly.

Lisanna gasped. "Huh? Destroy?! Not 'retrieve'?" Lisanna asked. The man shook his head. "No, I want you to destroy it." Kirby repeated once more.

"Huh? What is that book anyway?" Lisanna asked. Natsu suddenly bursted up, fully recovered from the sickness. "Who cares about the book?! We're receiving 200,000 jewels from it!" Natsu shouted out.

The man shook his head. "No, the reward is 2 million." He spoke surprising the group.

"2 MILLION!" Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy shouted out standing up fron their seats.

"My….. you didn't know about the increase?" Kirby asked, surprised by their actions.

"Hold on! If we divide it by 4….. ARGH! I can't calculate!" Natsu grabbed his head while screaming.

"It's easy. I get one million, Natsu get 1 million, and the rest goes to Lisanna and Lucy!" Happy chirped.

"Ooh! You're smart Happy!" Natsu exclaimed. Lisanna sweated. "Hey there's nothing for us!"

"You all shut up!" Lucy yelled annoyed, swinging her bag to Natsu's head. Of course Natsu fainted and it soon became quiet.

Lucy sighed. "So, why are you increasing it to 2 million all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

Kirby's face darkened. "That book really needs to be destroyed. I can't forgive that book's existence." He answered glumly.

Lucy stared at the man's face deeply buried in sorrow. "Lisanna, let's go now." Lucy finally spoke, grabbing her bag and Natsu.

"Lucy! Wait!" Lisanna waved bye while running to catch up.

'He can't forgive the existence of the book… what did he mean by that…?' Lucy thought as she stormed out of the mansion. Lucy dropped Natsu on the floor and got out a water bottle and her Aquarius key.

"Open the gate of the water bearer Aquarius!" Lucy shouted summoning a mermaid with a bad attitude.

"Tch. What do you need me for bitch. You know water magic little miss nerd. Do you even know what rumors go on about you?" The mermaid muttered glaring at the blond.

"Shut up Aquarius! I'm pretending as a celestial mage! Gosh! How did mom put up with you?!" Lucy groaned.

The mermaid chuckled. "Tch. Little bitch, remember this." Aquarius grabbed her pot and aimed it towards Natsu.

"No one put ups with me." Aquarius yelled as a tsunami appeared sending Natsu long ranged.

"Now don't call me for a week. I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend. Boyfriend." Aquarius glared as she puffed herself away.

"Ugh… She never changes…" Lucy groaned as her spirit disappeared.

"Lucy! Wait up!" Lisanna finally appeared from the mansion with Happy.

Lisanna seemed to look around. "Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy pointed the big tree next to the mansion. Lisanna's eyes slowly widened as she comprehended the figure on the tree hanging.

"NATSU!" Lisanna gasped. She almost-instantly turned to Lucy. "Lucy….. -_-+" Lisanna glared at the blond who just pouted.

"What? He was the one causing trouble! Ano Baka!" Lucy pointed Natsu glaring at him.

Lisanna sighed. "Lucy, you'll have to get used to it….. Natsu is a total baka." Lisanna muttered, while Happy giggled.

"WHAT!" Natsu groaned madly from the tree. "When I get down, you three are SO dead!"

The three laughed as Natsu fell to his head.

"Now shall we go get this 2 million jewel book?" Lucy grinned.

* * *

(+^-^+)

As the Fairy tail crew left, the man sighed. His wife sighed as well.

"Darling….. Are you sure you can entrust the job to kids like them?" The wife asked Kirby covered his face with his hands.

"The other guild failed the same mission last week. From the duke's point, it was nothing but a failed robbery. There is no doubt that the security has tightened. Getting into the mansion will be even more difficult." She continued with a worried look.

"I…..know…" Kirby sobered.

"I know that…. But… I just need to remove that book from this world." Kirby's voice quivered, as tears dropped. Kirby started to sob sadly.

His wife sighed as she comforted her husband.

'Onegai….. Fairy tail….. please success for Kirby and…'

* * *

(+^-^+)

**The Duke of Evaroo's Mansion**

"Lucy! Remember the request paper?! The duke is looking for a blond mai…." Natsu was smashed down to the floor by Lucy's whip not able to continue.

"Actually, I have a better idea…" Lucy snickered evilly pulling out a yellow wig and a make-up kit from her bag.

"Gulp…."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"There! Finished!" Lucy smiled satisfied, ignoring the terrified look on Lisanna and Happy.

Lucy had given Natsu a beauty make up with sky blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. His face was white and Lucy had his eyelashes long and curvy with her ultimate mascara. Finally, Lucy used a bald cap to hide Natsu's pink and placed a wavy blonde wig on his head.

In other words, he was absolutely hideous.

"Now, you'll need this!" Lucy rummaged her bag and pulled out a cute maid outfit.

"NOOOOOO! I'm never wearing that thing!" Natsu screamed in tears, and tried to run away, but Lucy was tough.

"Oh no you're not!" Lucy started stripping Natsu's clothes off, making Lisanna's face turn crimson.

"Lu-Lucy!" Lisanna stammered as Natsu's underwear landed on Lisanna's face.

"Finally! Now you're definitely ready." Lucy started to laugh. Lisanna's face turned normal and she started laughing. Happy joined in afterwards.

Natsu was wearing a cute maid outfit containing a white lace hairband and long knee socks with laces covered. On his feet was a shiny black heel.

"Lucy! I was just joking! Please!" Natsu wailed, earning a glare from Lucy. "Plus! I'm not pretty at all! Look at me!" Natsu started bailing.

"Lucy, Natsu's right. He's hideous!" Lisanna agreed. "Aye! Natsu's hideous!" Happy agreed. "Yeah! I'm hideous! Wait….. this doesn't seem right…." Natsu agreed(?).

Lucy sighed. "I know that he's hideous! That's why I'm using him!" Lucy groaned.

The three stared at Lucy with question marks flowing everywhere.

"Trust me…. You'll understand…" Lucy winked.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Excuse me! I came to apply for the blond-haired maid position!" Natsu yelled out toward the large mansion.

"Pssssssst! Natsu, more seducing!" Lucy whispered in the bush nearby with Lisanna and Happy.

"Excuse me! Is there anyone here!" Natsu yelled completely ignoring Lucy's words.

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. And something big busted out.

"Maid applicant?" A big woman with pink hair wearing a maid outfit appeared from the hole.

"Gulp…" Natsu sweated as he nodded.

"MASTER! THERE'S A GIRL WHO CAME FOR THE MAID POSITION!" the woman yelled.

With that, a short weird looking man hopped out from the hole.

"Boyoyoon!~ Did you call me?" He chanted as he appeared.

The duke stared at Natsu for a long time. Natsu sweated as he grinned.

"What a beautiful maiden!" He exclaimed as his eyes turned into hearts.

He grabbed Natsu and hugged him tightly. "Welcome to the family!" He exclaimed as he jumped in with Natsu.

The big woman looked around, and jumped in as well, leaving the rest speechless.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Lucy…. What is that woman? Is it earth magic?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy started to laugh, surprising Lisanna and Happy. "Virgo, the maiden… Well, this seems to be interesting…" Lucy cackled evilly.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Isn't it long this time?! Sorry for the late update. I am now in CHINA! And I can't understand a single word….. *sulking in the corner* I need help…..**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

**Fol.**

**Adorable Reader**

**Articallie**

**CupBeEmpty**

**Generalhyna**

**Illusive Man**

**Kaida-Nee Alberona**

**Kreeshaaa**

**Kyria Tsukiyo**

**Lovely Buddy**

**Quardian**

**Sk8tr Gal**

**The Goode Chameleon**

**bookworm9091**

**cute-love1029**

**FAV**

**Adorable Reader**

**DestinyWingnicorn**

**ElementalDragonKnight98**

**Generalhyna**

**Illusive Man**

**Kaida-Nee Alberona**

**Lovely Buddy**

**The Goode Chameleon**

**cute-love1029**

**For awesome followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv: **

**Lost Memories**

**Seeking for Lucy**


	4. Chapter 4

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Already chapter 4?! OMG I can't believe it! Somehow, I got a feeling that this will surpass Seeking for Lucy….. Im exhausted…. I enrolled the International School here passing the test, but SO EXPENSIVE! KYAAAAA! THEY MAKE US BUY OUR OWN LAPTOPS AND BRING IT SCHOOL! How crazy is that!? **

* * *

**Last Story: Lucy's face reveals! Despite everyone's guess, Lucy turns out to be gorgeous! Doki doki?! Next day, Lucy goes on her first mission as a FT mage…..**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**Steph2500: I knew you were a mastermind all along! Umhahahaha! *thunder crashes and spooky music plays….* JK Aww… like my story more and more and more and…. this is going to go on forever….**

**KillAllTheTitansNatsu: Aww…. C'mon NaLi isn't that bad…. I think….;;; Don't shoot yourself! I'll miss you…. ^-^ haha I'll make you love Nali in the end of this chapter! I'm more than sure!**

**Verana Cyrestia: Hmm…. Judging by your reply, I'm sure that I love you! Thank you for loving my story! Love it so far? Why do that if you can love it forever?! Sorry….. I was kidding… lol and sorry for the late updateTT you'll forgive me… right?**

**fairy-nee: I love you! Two reviews at once?! Yeah… I love you for sure! **

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

**Lucy: Already first mission! Hooray!**

**Lisanna: Lucy…. You scare me…;;**

**Happy: A-Aye…;;**

**Lucy: Shut up stupid neko….:/**

**Natsu: Why am I dressed as a maid…;;**

**Gray: Pffffffffft! You're hideous!**

**Natsu: What'cha say Ice princess?! Then you think you'll be gorgeous or something?!**

**Gray: Hah! I'll never be wearing one!**

**Lucy: *smirk* Graaaaaay….~^^**

**Gray wears a maid outfit.**

**Natsu: Sure you're breathtaking. Pffffffffffffffft**

**Gray: Sh-Shut up. Lucy you wear it!**

**Lucy: What are you doing?!**

**Natsu: G-Gray! *blushes hard***

**Lucy wears a maid outfit.**

**Lucy: W-What are you looking at? *blush***

**Gray&Natsu: Ubuhbuhbuhbuh… *nose bleeds everywhere***

**Lucy: Stupid men. ShiawaseLuv does not own FT.**

* * *

**Ch.4**

**Title: Lucy Heartfillia…..The mysterious rookie of FT turns out to be a fierce warrior**

* * *

"Virgo…..? Maiden…..? What is that?" Lisanna asked.

"Virgo, she's a key of maiden. One of the twelve zodiacs." Lucy smirked, spreading an evil aura around her.

"Keys? Zodiac? You mean…." Lisanna gasped.

"Yeah…. She's a celestial spirit….." Lucy glinted. "A battle between two celestial mages, huh?" Lucy smirked once again, scaring Happy.

"What now?" Lisanna asked. Lucy smiled evilly. "This seems fun…. Let's just watch the stupid baka maid….heh…" Lucy chuckled.

"Heeeeeeeek…." Lisanna shivered. "Lu-Lucy…. You're….s-scary…" Lisanna whipered. "A-Aye….." Happy agreed.

* * *

(+^-^+)

Natsu wanted to cry. Lucy scared him to death. And he was wearing a dress! Not just any skirt, a maid outfit! Holy shit! What would the guild-especially Gray say after seeing this!?

"So, my new maid, darling, what's your name?" The weird looking guy-the Duke asked him.

Natsu thought for a while. "I-I'm called Lucy. Lucy Dragneel." Natsu spoke in a girly voice.

The Duke's face wrinkled. "With such beauty, what a scary name….. I know one Lucy who's the evilest master-mind you can find. Such horror…. Meeting such hideous woman…." The Duke shivered.

"Master, shall I start the orientation?" The gorilla-like maid asked the Duke. The Duke nodded. "Yes, Virgo. Start immediately, and when you're finished, bring her to my room." The Duke ordered.

Virgo bowed. "I will follow your orders, master." With that, Virgo grabbed Natsu and disappeared with him.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Lucy….. how come you have all these….stuff?" Lisanna asked, slightly frightened with Lucy's so-called equipments.

Lucy pulled out a screen and 3 sets of headphone and a mike set on the grass. The screen showed Natsu and the mansion.

"Lisanna, do you think I'm that dumb? Why would I send a baka as a decoy? I snuck on a few surveillance cameras and a built-in- microphone-and headset on the wig." Lucy shrugged. "Come and examine the mansion. We'll find his personal library and sign Natsu to start attacking. That's when we go in. Got it?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna nodded. "But, those Natsu know this?" Lisanna asked. "He's been hearing it ever since I got this kit out." Lucy shrugged. "Psssst! Natsu! Ask the maid to give you a simple tour after the orientation!" Lucy reminded. "Oh, and don't answer!" Lucy added.

* * *

(+^-^+)

Natsu shivered. He was following a big gorilla and he was hearing the voice of a devil in his itchy wig.

"Lucy….huh? First, I'll give you a simple tour of this mansion." The gorilla spoke. Natsu was able to hear cheers in his wig.

"First, I'll show you my master' bedroom….." Virgo spoke.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"This is the 6th bathroom of this mansion. And now…" Virgo kept talking.

"Ugh! Just how big is this stupid mansion!" Lucy threw off her headsets, surprising Happy and Lisanna who were asleep.

"Seriously, a duke cannot have this much money! He must have been putting his hands on some illegal business." Lucy angered.

Lisanna smiled, sweat dropping, since she couldn't understand a word Lucy was talking about. Suddenly someone poked her back.

Lisanna turned to see Happy observing the screen." What is it Happy?" Lisanna asked. "Look! A room filled with books!" Happy pointed the screen.

The screen showed many books in a shelf.

"A library!" Lucy exclaimed. She took out a piece of paper and started drawing a simple map.

"The room is located at the east wing hall. The 5th door on the left side. Come on Lisanna." Lucy helped Lisanna up and smiled.

"Natsu, you may start rampaging now."

.

.

.

.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Next, is the room of….." Virgo noticed the huge smirk on Natsu's face. "Is anything…" Virgo was about to ask when Natsu punched her in the stomache blowing her away.

"What's this about!" Virgo growled as Natsu smiled. "Lucy-san! I will ban your right as a maid of my mas-" Virgo was caught off by a loud laughter.

"I'm not Lucy. " Natsu spoke. He raised his hand to pull off his yellow wig. "I'm Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail." Natsu smiled.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Y-You're a mage?! Before that…. You're… Are you a boy or a girl?" Virgo asked, pointing the maid outfit he was wearing.

"I'm a BOY!" Natsu ripped off her- no his dress. "That damn Lucy! Making me do this.

_I heard that Natsu Dragneel._

A voice echoed in Natsu brain. Surprised, Natsu turned around. "Where are you Lucy?!" Natsu looked around, ignoring the questioned gorilla.

_I'm not anywhere near you, baka. I'm talking directly to your head!_

Lucy sneered into Natsu's head.

_Listen carefully since I'm never repeating myself. It's Plan 'Operation T'. Get in your fighting stance. You handle Virgo. Lisanna and I'll find the book. Got it? Good luck with Virgo._

Lucy's voice disappeared, making Natsu smirk. Natsu's fists burned in orange fire.

.

..

.

.

.

.

"Now, let's see how strong you are gorilla woman."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Equip! Fleuve d'étoiles!" Lucy shouted as a whip appeared in Lucy's hands. Lucy swung the whip aiming the window at the East Wing. The window slammed into thousand pieces.

Lucy jumped into the window with no effort while Lisanna and Happy flew inside.

"Lisanna! Let's go!" Lucy motioned her to follow, as she opened the door.

"Intruders Detected!" Four maids jumped up from the ground. Lucy whipped them away all at once, as soon as they made their appearance.

"We've been found. Lisanna, let's move faster." Lucy started running towards the library followed by Lisanna and Happy.

* * *

(+^-^+)

Lucy sprung open the door revealing the huge library.

The room was filled with at least a thousand of books, covering every wall.

"Ahh… How do we find the book now?" Lisanna groaned.

Lucy took a slow look of the whole books. Then she walked over the left side without any hesitation, and pulled out a book with a golden cover.

"Found…it…."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Lu-chan! You're amazing! How did you find it?" Lisanna squealed in happiness.

Lucy didn't reply. Instead she pulled out the latest version of wind reading glasses and flipped through the book in high speed. When she was finished, she pulled off her glasses and sighed.

"Lu….cy…? Is something wrong?" Lisanna asked worried. Lucy sighed again. "Lisanna, we cannot destroy this book." Lucy stated. Lisanna's eyes widened. "B-But…. Lucy! This is our mission!" Lisanna stammered.

"Boyoyoyoyoyo~ So that's what you were looking for….." An annoying voice echoed in the library.

Lucy glared at the wall. "Come out you bastard. Show yourself." Lucy growled in anger, scaring Lisanna and Happy.

Suddenly, a small and round man with the weird mustache-or the Duke appeared from the wall.

"So that's what you guys were after… I'm glad that I left you to do what you want. I'm such a genius." The Duke started to laugh, annoying Lucy.

"Duke of Evaroo. You will pay for what you did." Lucy growled, tightening the grip on her whip.

"Lisanna, take the book and protect it. Don't destroy it just yet." Lucy handed Lisanna the book.

Lisanna nodded. "I got it. Let's go Happy!" Lisanna ran out dragging Happy along.

The Duke started to laugh. "Why did you tell her to leave? You have no chance against the great me." The Duke snickered.

Lucy smirked. "You must not recognize me. Oh well, after all, it had been a few years since we met." Lucy spoke.

The Duke raised his eyebrows. "Boyoyoyoy~ We met? No way! I would never meet a underling like you!" The Duke sneered.

Lucy smirked once more. Lucy slowly raised her hands and pulled off the cloak that covered her face. The Duke's eyes widened.

"Y-You….." The Duke's face started to pale. He pointed his shaky finger at Lucy."No….. it can't be… what are you doing here….?" The Duke's voice trembled.

Lucy grinned. "Long time no see, Duke of Evaroo….."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"H-How can you be here?!" The Duke trembled in fear.

"I ran away from home. It's been a few years now." Lucy shrugged.

"S-So the rumor of you running away from home was true….. I never thought you would escape from that huge security system… No wait….. Yeah….. If it's you… It might have been possible." The Duke growled.

Lucy smirked. "Of course, it was easy." Lucy laughed. Suddenly, her expression changed. "Now, let's stop talking about me. Let's start talking about you."

The Duke gulped in fear.

"I knew right after seeing the size of this mansion that you were involved in some serious illegal stuff. You used your authorities the wrong way, Duke." Lucy glared, giving shivers to the Duke.

"And after reading the book, I knew. You imprisoned the writer Kemu Zaleon and threatened him to write a book about you. Didn't you?" Lucy stated.

"H-How did you…?" The Duke gasped.

"You imprisoned him for 3 years. You thought he would just stay there daydreaming?! You are forgetting something as usual, Duke. " Lucy growled. "Kemu Zaleon was a mage." Lucy answered, surprising him.

"That bastard! He must've enchanted the book!" The Duke fumed. "Give up. The evidence is clearly somewhere along your previous works. You'll be reported to the council." Lucy threatened.

The Duke balled up his fists. "No… the evidence won't reach the council." The Duke spoke evilly. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "What…" The Duke grinned evilly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**If you all die here, the report won't reach the council, eh?" **

Lucy moved a step back. The Duke grinned.

"Come out, Vanish Brothers!" The Duke motioned.

Suddenly, the shelves moved away revealing two men. "It's finally time for business." The shorter one spoke.

"If we get paid without doing actual work, mama will get mad at us." The taller one behind followed.

The two men stepped out of the room.

The shorter one was half bald. His back hair was braided long. On his back was a huge fry pan. He had a white coat on with black pants. The tall one's hair was spiky hair shaped. He had a bandana on his head. He wore a black jacket and white pants, the opposite of the other one. They both had the same mark on their arm.

"Mercenary guild Southern Wolves… So you hired yourself a bodyguard…huh? Lucy glared at the Duke who started laughing.

"Boyoyoyoyoyo! Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare to die." The Duke cackled evilly.

"Now, I'll go after the girl and cat. You guys take care of that bitch." With that, the Duke dived into the floor, leaving a hole.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Good afternoon." The shorter one spoke. "She's the mage of Fairy Tail?" The tall one smirked.

Lucy glared at the two. "Why are you two working for a guy like him?" Lucy asked.

The two shrugged. "Does your guild accept missions judging their clients?" The tall one asked. Lucy shrugged. "Don't know…. I only joined a week ago." Lucy answered.

"Enough talking already! This is getting boring!" The tall one grumbled. "Calm down." The shorter one quieted him down.

"Now, it's time. Come at me requip mage." The shorter one motioned. Lucy smirked. "How did you know that I use requip mage?" Lucy asked.

The two men smirked. "We saw you over from the surveillance crystal. I saw the whip appearing on your hand and guessed." The shorter one grinned.

Lucy smirked. "So you were….huh?" Lucy grinned. "The girl with white hair is a take-over mage. Ability type. And the pink haired boy is a fire mage, ability type. The cat with wing is also an ability type. Right?" The tall one spoke grinning proudly.

Lucy grinned back. "Actually, it's a bit wrong." Lucy smirked. "What?! It can't be…" The tall one accused. The shorter one silenced him. "Fine, what's wrong?" He asked.

Lucy grinned. "I'm not a requip mage." Lucy smiled.

.

.

"I'm a celestial mage." The key ring suddenly appeared on her hands.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Open the gate of crabs, Cancer!" Lucy shouted, and a man with crab legs wearing sunglasses appeared.

"What can I do for you, ebi?"Cancer asked. Lucy pointed the two men. "It's battle time." Lucy smirked, throwing off her cloak, revealing a simple white dress with frills at the bottom. It had gold lines embraced on it.

"Requip, Fleuve d'étoiles!" Lucy shouted and the whip appeared again.

"Since you examined us, I'm sure you're all prepared for us." Lucy smirked. "Now bring it on."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Hah! It seems like the mages of Fairy tail think that they are the strongest or something." The shorter one smirked.

"It it true that we hear a lot about you. So, we'll approve its status as a mage guild." The tall one added.

"But a mage is a mage." The shorter one concluded.

"You are no match for the professional fighters, mercenary soldiers." The tall one smirked.

Lucy grinned. "You really think so? Then why don't you strike me?" Lucy asked. "I'll make sure to change your opinions toward us mages." Lucy grinned.

"Hmmp. Nii-chan, she's really looking down on us." The tall one growled.

The shorter one nodded. "Yeah, we should show her our strength."

Lucy smiled. "Come at me.

The shorter one holding a frying pan lunged at Lucy. Lucy easily avoided the attack, avoiding the other attack from the taller one. They both bumped into the wall behind Lucy, creating a hole.

"Is it ok to break down your client's house, soldiers?" Lucy snickered.

The shorter one wiped his face with his sleeves. "You're pretty good for a mage, girl. But a mage is a mage." He spoke. "Do you know the weakness of a mage?" He asked.

Lucy thought for a moment. "Hmm….. I don't know. But everyone has their own weakness I guess…." Lucy answered.

"No, it is the body." With that, the short one lunged with his fry pan.

"Body?" Lucy asked as she jumped away avoiding his attack and the following attack by the tall one.

"You cannot learn magic without training your intellect and spirit." The short one swung his pan again. Lucy avoided it. Then the tall one jumped towards her.

Lucy quickly jumped away, back to the staircase, avoiding another pan slam. "As a result, during the process of mastering magic, your body does not get enough training." The short one added. "You are no match in neither 'power' nor 'speed'." He concluded.

Lucy smirked. "You really think so?" Lucy asked. "What?" The short one spoke. Lucy straightened up herself. "You really think mages are that pathetic?" Lucy asked.

The short one held his pan up high. "What do you mean by that, girl?" He asked.

Lucy smirked. "Cancer. You can go back. You can't attack them. They'll crush your scissors. Maybe next time." Lucy smiled as the crab disappeared.

Suddenly, Lucy disappeared in his sight. Only to appear behind him. "Let's see…. I surpass your speed…" Lucy spoke lightly.

Then, Lucy pulled away the short one's frying pan away from his grasp and came back to where she was before. "I'm definitely pass your so-called power…." Lucy added.

Lucy threw the fry pan behind her. "And I'm a mage. Now what do you think of us, soldiers?" Lucy smirked.

The two backed up. "W-Who….. are you?!" The short one asked in surprise as Lucy took down the tall one with one punch.

"Me? Hmm… Let's say that I'm just a particular mage….. You see…." Lucy leaned in towards the short one's face, which paled in fright.

"**A secret makes a woman woman….."**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After the scream Lucy just picked up her cloak and walked away, with a smile on her face.

* * *

(+^-^+)

Meanwhile Lisanna and Happy…

Lisanna and Happy were running since they couldn't avoid Lucy's orders.

"Ne, Happy….. Will Lucy be ok?" Lisanna asked panting.

"Of course! She's super strong! Remember?" Happy exclaimed.

"But, celestial magic isn't that strong you know…." Lisanna spoke in a worried tone.

Happy started to giggle. "But Lisanna, Lucy made Natsu wear a maid outfit! She can defeat a perverted Duke!" Happy pointed out.

"I…. guess….." Lisanna stopped. "Ne Happy…" Lisanna spoke. "What is it..?" Happy asked, stopping as well. Lisanna grinned with her eyes sparkling.

"Why do you think Lucy told us to don't harm the book?" Lisanna asked. Happy thought for a while. "Hmm…. Maybe… there's a secret hidden in it!" Happy exclaimed.

"Like a magic spell!" "A locker password!" "Embarassing secrets!" "Or….."

"TREASURE MAP!" Lisanna and Happy exclaimed with the dollar sign showing on their eyes.

"Let's read it!" Lisanna suggested as she flipped open the book.

"Not so fast, ugly!" A hand speeded out from the wall Lisanna was leaning on.

"Kyaaa!" Lisanna was grabbed by the Duke's arm. Happy's eyes widened. "LISANNA!" Happy yelled as he lunged towards the Duke's arm. The Duke swatted away Happy like a fly.

Happy fell in the sewer next to them. "No way…. Lucy failed….?" Happy groaned.

The Duke started to laugh. "So you know that awful bitch. She's probably dead by now…. That's what she gets for playing around with others…." He mumbled.

"W-What do you mean by that…. Lucy can't be…." Lisannna gasped out. The Duke laughed hysterically. "You see…. I hired 2 men from the mercenary guild 'Southern Wolves'…." The Duke laughed maniacally. Lisanna's eyes widened. "No… way…" Lisanna mumbled.

"Don't worry ugly girl…. I'll send you to her…." The Duke's hand traveled slowly upwards. Starting from Lisanna's waist….. to her breast… and finally her neck.

"Kyaaaaa!" Lisanna shrieked. The Duke started to tighten his grasp on Lisanna's neck. "Now, DIE!"

Happy stared at the dying Lisanna…. Remembering the incident 2 years ago…. The funeral…. The grave he and Natsu made for Lisanna…

'Lisanna's going to die again….. like 2 years ago….. death… dying…..shi…..ne….'

Happy's eyes slowly started to build tears. It started falling…..

"Help….. somebody help!" Happy screamed in tears.

CRACK

Suddenly, the wall the Duke was in started cracking. The Duke's face paled out. The wall crumbled away revealing Lucy. Lucy had kicked the Duke causing the wall to crumble.

"LUCYYY!" Happy exclaimed. Lisanna fell to the ground, losing her conscience. Lucy bent over to look at her. "She's ok. Just unconscience." Lucy assured Happy, who sighed gladly.

The Duke stood up facing Lucy. "H-How did you…." The Duke trembled. Lucy glared at the Duke. "Don't underestimate me, Duke of Evaroo. I'm not as weak as you think I am." Lucy growled, making the Duke shiver.

Lucy's key appeared in Lucy's hand. 7 keys shimmered in dim light. Lucy grabbed a golden key and pointed the Duke.

"Let's battle. As a celestial mage to a celestial mage." Lucy spoke in anger. The Duke's eyes widened. "So you knew…." The Duke grinned as he got a golden key out.

Happy's eyes widened. "The same magic as Lucy's!" He gasped.

"You can never defeat my magic diver! Open the gate of maiden, Virgo!" The Duke chanted as the gold key produced great light.

Suddenly, the ground crackled as the big gorilla maiden jumped out.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw that something was hung over the maid's head.

"N-Natsu?!"

* * *

(+^-^+)

The Duke's eyes widened. "W-What are you doing up there?!" He screamed angrily as his eyes popped out.

Natsu's face was pale. "I-I don't know…. This maid…. Virgo was disappearing and I grabbed her…. And I don't know what's going on…." Natsu commented.

Lucy's mouth dropped. "Natsu… you actually traveled the spirit realm…?!" Lucy exclaimed in horror.

"I-I think so…. Or did I…" Natsu scratched his hair in confusement.

"T-That can't be….. It's impossible for human to enter the spirit realm..." Lucy started thinking.

Natsu shook his head and looked in to the sewer to find Happy inside. Natsu grinned. "Pfffft! Happy! What are you doing here?!" Natsu started cackling.

"Natsu….." Happy looked at Natsu with tears still hung up. Natsu's expression changed. "Happy…. What happened….." Natsu asked seriously.

"Li—Lisanna… she…." Happy started to tremble. "Lisanna is…." Happy's tears started to fall. Natsu turned his head back to Lucy to see Lisanna without conscience lying heartless.

"Li…..sa….nna….?" Natsu spoke as his eyes widened. Lucy sighed. "Natsu calm down… Lisanna is…." Lucy tried to assure Natsu but,

"W-What did you do to Lisanna…." Natsu spoke in a low tone voice. The Duke smirked. "I harassed her and chocked her to death. " The Duke grinned evilly. "What are you going to do about it pink head?" The Duke grinned.

"I…promised…" Natsu mumbled. "What..?I can't here you…!" The Duke joked.

"2 years ago…. When Lisanna died…." Natsu mumbled once more. Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu….."

"And when she came back to life….. I promised her….." Natsu's tear dropped from his eyes. Fire rose from his body.

"THAT I WOULDN'T LET ANYONE HARM HER OR ANYONE IN THE GUILD EVER AGAIN!" Natsu yelled as fire covered his whole body and Virgo.

Virgo gasped for a bit and disappeared back to spirit realm. The Duke's eyes widened as he backed up. "W-What the…." The Duke trembled.

"You dare harm Lisanna and Happy….." Natsu yelled in tears. "I'll never forgive you…. NEVER!" Natsu punched the Duke in the face, sending him flying towards the wall. He bumped in it, cracking the wall.

Lucy stared in awe. "That magic…." Lucy mumbled. "Flame of emotions…. An ancient magic that converts the body to a dragon's constitution…. Dragon's lungs sprew flames, its scales melt flames, and its nails are dressed with flames…. A dragon interception magic… Natsu is a….."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as fire escaped his mouth and covered the Duke in flames.

"Dragon Slayer…." Lucy mumbled.

The fire spreaded towards Lucy and the whole sewage near Happy. Both were too heavily beaten up to escape.

Lucy stood up. "Natsu stop!" Lucy yelled. Natsu didn't respond, he just punched the Duke's face again and again.

Lucy ran towards him. "Natsu you gotta stop!" Lucy exclaimed. The flame was hot even behind her cloak, but Lucy still headed forward. Lucy grabbed Natsu's shoulders and shook it. "Natsu stop. That's enough. If you continue, he'll die for sure." Lucy growled.

Natsu swatted away Lucy's hand. "So? I'll kill him. Don't bother." With that Natsu continued beating the Duke up.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she slapped Natsu's palms. Natsu glared at Lucy. "You wanna die first?" Natsu growled.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND STUPID! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS A MURDER! YOU'RE BEING THE SAME AS HIM! YOU WANT TO DO THAT!" Lucy screamed at his face. Natsu shrugged. "So what, he harmed Lisanna and Happy. I don't care." Natsu replied in anger.

"BAKA! DON'T YOU REALIZE! YOU'RE FLAME IS KILLING LISANNA AND HAPPY!" Lucy yelled as she pointed the girl and cat in the fire.

Natsu's eyes widened. Tears started falling. "Li….sa….nna…. Ha….ppy?" Natsu trembled. He tried to walk closer to them, but his legs lost it and he fell. Lucy caught him.

"Natsu….. turn off the fire….." Lucy commanded. Natsu's hand trembled. "I-I can't….. My body won't listen…." Natsu started crying.

Lucy sighed. "Gomen Natsu…." Lucy punched Natsu in the stomach making him faint. Lucy held Natsu and laid him on the floor.

Lucy stood up and closed her eyes. Lucy took off her cloak, and massive amount of magic surrounded the sewer. Lucy, then took off the necklace shaped of silver star off, increasing the magic.

Lucy opened her eyes which shimmered in blue light. Her hairs blew everywhere. A blue magic circle appeared under her.

"Water Swirl"

Blue water surrounded the crew plus the Duke and rose up, extinguishing the fire that once swept thru the whole mansion. For a moment, the water swirled around the building like a dome of water and disappeared.

Once the magic disappeared, the magic circle disappeared and Lucy's eyes turned normal. Lucy quickly put back her necklace and her cloak on.

"Lisanna…..Happy….. and Lucy…. I'm sorry…"

Lucy turned to Natsu who mumbled in his sleep and smiled. "I'll call off calling you a baka, little Dragon Slayer…. " Lucy winked as she held Natsu up her shoulders. Lucy took out a communication lacryma and reported the situation and the Duke's crime. Then she picked up Lisanna and Happy and walked out.

'Seriously…. You're all so heavy….

.

.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: I'm SO sorry for not coming out! You see, because of my School Enter problems and all, my mother had been overworking computers and it broke.,… haha… The screen turns white after a certain period of time…. So… I didn't save it…. And you know the picture….. T^T To pay off the loss… I wrote a lot… hahaha first time passing 4000 words….**

**Some of you might know but what Lucy said at the battle with the Southern Wolves, 'A secret makes a woman woman' is a quote from Detective Conan. Hahahahha I've been watching it like crazy with my ipad….. Already episode 430….. Crazy huh?**

**It was long but I'm pretty sure it wasn't boring. I kinda inserted a 'bit' of NaLi…. Ok a lot…. I was going to do it fair for both woman…. So I was going to make Lucy hug Natsu when Natsu goes crazy… but….. I remembered… It had only been a week since Lucy met Natsu….so it would make them pretty awkward… So… yeah…**

**I kind of think NaLi good…. I actually think Lisanna as the victim…. Loved Natsu but when she returns, another girl is in the picture….. Think of it as Lisanna… I'd understand her…..TT Just my thoughts…**

* * *

**Special Chara Chatting Event**

**Lucy: Finally, updating…**

**Lisanna: Yeah… I mean… for 2 weeks I was crouching in the bushes with Lucy and Happy and Natsu was wearing a maid outfit LOL**

**Natsu: Umm…. Lis…?**

**Lisanna: Natsu…. *bit spoiling* Lucy have something in her possession that will make you cry…. A LOT!**

**Natsu: Wh…at is it…**

**Lisanna: Secret!~**

**Natsu: T^T**

**Lucy: Stop already… It's like 4520 words now!**

**ShiawaseLuv: Tch… Fine… Bye minna!**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

**Fol.**

**AnimeLuver778**

**Aye Sir Happy**

**BluAcid**

**Clairesjoung**

**LifeInTheSky**

** 14**

**Smartbee08**

**Tsingy-me**

**Venadrill**

**Verana Cyrestia**

**WindSakura**

**fairy-nee**

**lucyxhibiki99**

**otaku908**

**phoenixflamemarauder**

**xErzaxKnightwalkerx**

**Fav.**

**AnimeLuver778**

**Aye Sir Happy**

** 14**

**Smartbee08**

**Steph2500**

**Tsingy-Me**

**Venadrill**

**fairy-nee**

**iloveanimeandmanga2000**

**lucyxhibiki99**

**otaku908**

**phoenixflamemarauder**

**xErzaxKnightwalkerx**

**For awesome followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**

**Lost Memories**

**Seeking for Lucy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention to all ShiawaseLuv fanfic readers! **

**Poll has been open!**

**Choose your favorite ShiawaseLuv story! **

**Personally, I like 'Seeking for Lucy' and 'The Well-Known Genius'…..haha…;;**

**So CHOOSE!**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: First….. IM SO SORRY! TT I've been caught up with my new school, poem analysis project, essays, tests….. You kno what I mean… So tough to be the new girl…..Especially in China…. So… that's basically why I haven't updated for like a month….. I luv you all….^-^;; To tell the truth, this chapter isn't so 'fun..' you'll see why...**

* * *

**Last Story: The crew successfully invades the Duke's mansion using Natsu's seduce (?) attack….? Lucy easily beats the Vanish Brothers… but Lisanna loses conscience while battling the Duke with Happy. Seeing the beaten up two, Natsu just loses it going crazy with his flames. He successfully beats the Duke, but Natsu loses control over his flames and his flames threatens the others. Lucy, using water magic turns off the flames and carries her friends on her shoulder back where the client lives…**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**miyazakiayakochan: Huh? Don't really get what you're talking about ith the heiress thing…. But about the guards….. Hmm.. I admit I was lazy…;; Sorry! Ok! I'll try my best! Thank you so much for your tip!**

**fairy-nee: Hmm… I guess you'll have to keep reading to find that out! Haha Lol… Jk… I luv you but I cannot tell you that… It won't be fun if you know that! Thank you SO much for the review and ask me any other question you have! But keep in mind that I won't answer the spoiler ones!**

**otaku908: And now it's thrice! Haha congratulate you for being so exclusive in this fanfic! Be curious!**

**Steph2500: I knew it! So you're a mastermind all this time! HA! I caught you! Even if master minds don't love, I know (emphasize on know) that you'll love my fanfic with all you're heart…. Right?^^ **

**nikki: I'll make more! I dunno about the NaLu part…. Right before you, someone claimed Rogue and right after, someone forbid NaLu….;; This is frustrating for me as well….. I have someone in mind…. But…. It's a secret! A secret makes a fanfic fanfic. Haha! Keep watching!**

**MikageHime: I guess it'll be soon.. hehe feels happy after seeing that you said it was KAKUI!* No NaLu? Hmm… That's unusual..? Usually, everyone literally begs for a NaLu.. You must really hate Natsu…. Maybe since he's too childish?**

* * *

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

**Lucy: You all should go one a diet….You don't know tired I was after carrying you all out…**

**Lisanna: hehe…. Gomen Lucy….. And….. really thank you for saving us all….**

**Lucy: *grins* You don't have to thank me…. We are nakamas aren't we? *wink***

**Lisanna blushes a bit.**

**Lucy: But… Natsu did threaten me that he'll kill me… *grins evilly***

**Natsu: *flinch I said I was sorry!**

**Natsu whines**

**Lucy laughs**

**HAHAHOHOHHO**

**ShiawaseLuv: Hey…. Break times over. Start acting already…;;**

**All groans**

**Lucy: Tch… fine… **

**SHIAWASELUV DOES NOT OWN FT! **

* * *

**Ch.5**

**Title: End of the mission, going back to the guild, Super Rookie Lucy meets the Titania**

* * *

**In the inn**

"Ughhhh….." Natsu slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight came in from the open window. Soft breezes came in fluttering the pure white curtain.

Natsu slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. He was lying in a soft white mattress and was covered in a white blanket. Everything was white.

His body ached severely, and Natsu could feel that his bones were matched in forcefully. His muscles seemed to harden and his whole body just felt like slop.

Natsu raised his arm high to stretch out his whole body, only to hear something crack.

"Careful with that body Natsu." A girl spoke from his right.

Natsu turned to see Lucy, without her cloak, in an apron. Her blonde hair was tied into a neat ponytail and under the apron, she wore a white dress. The dress was different everyday…. Somehow….

"You don't have any idea how messed up you were. Bones misplaces, muscles all ripped up…. Spent hours fixing your body up…." Lucy sighed as she blew up her bangs.

"Ugh….. What happened…?" Natsu rubbed his hair trying to remember what happened.

Lucy sighed and walked over to Natsu. Lucy knelt down to match Natsu's view. Lucy raised her hand and pressed two fingers into Natsu's forehead.

Natsu flinched. "Owww! That hurt!" Natsu grumbled. His forehead turned bright red since Lucy smacked it hard.

Lucy giggled. "Wash up and get dressed with your clothes over there." Lucy pointed the clothes that Natsu was wearing.

It was all washed up and dried. Folded neatly on Natsu's bed.

Then, Natsu realized. "Lucy….;; How did you undress me….?" Natsu asked timidly. Lucy shrugged. "The same way I dressed you in the maid dress." Lucy answered. Natsu turned bright red. "LUCYY!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy smiled. "Before that, I really recommend looking at the mirror.." Lucy hinted as she walked back in the kitchen.

Natsu got up and quickly dragged himself to the bathroom. Then Natsu saw it.

Natsu was wearing a silk red dress that revealed her-no his legs and arms completely… A practical something you would call sexy-style.

"LLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY!"

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Lucy! Were here!"

The door swung open as Lisanna and Happy came in.

"Lisanna! Happy! " Lucy smiled at the two who grinned happily.

"How's Natsu doing?" Lisanna asked worried. Lucy smiled. "He woke up a while ago.. He just ran into the bathroom…."

"LLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY!"

A loud scream echoed in the bathroom, surprising them all.

The bathroom door swung open as Natsu stomped out in his dress.

"Lucy! Why am I weari….." Natsu started complaining but stopped as he saw Lisanna freaked out.

"Oh my gosh! Natsu! Why are you wearing that? Those are mine! No matter how much you wanted to try them on!" Lucy spoke as she was surprised.

Natsu glared at Lucy who was doing her evil laugh.

"N-Natsu…" Lisanna stammered. Natsu blushed and ran back into the restroom shouting, "Oh shit! Lisanna! Don't believe her stupid lies!"

SLAM! The door slammed close as Lucy snickered evilly.

* * *

^($ $)^

**Kirby Melon's Mansion**

"Here you go." Lucy handed the book, 'Daybreak' to Kirby Melon, or the client.

Kirby's eyes widened. "W-What are you doing? If I remember correctly, I asked you to destroy it." The man spoke in frustration.

Lucy smiled. "It's not that hard to destroy it. You can do it yourself, Kaby-san." Lucy explained.

"Pssssst! Lucy!" Lisanna nudged Lucy, but Lucy just ignored it.

Kirby-or Kaby-san snatched the book away from Lucy's hand. "Th-Then I'll incinerate it. I don't even… want to look at it!" Kirby spoke angrily.

Lucy sighed heavily. "Listen, I understand why you cannot tolerate the existence of this book." Lucy claimed, surprising the man.

"It's to protect your father's pride, right?" Lucy looked directly in Kirby's eyes. "You are the son of Kemu Zaleon, aren't you?" Lucy continued.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed. "Papa?!" Happy exclaimed. "How did she.." Lisanna's eyes widened.

Kirby's eyes widened. " H-How did you know…?" Kirby asked.

Lucy smiled weakly. "Sir, have you ever read this book?" Lucy asked. Kirby shook his head. "No… I heard of it from my father, but never read it…." Kirby hesitated, and looked at the book he was holding.

"But it'd be a waste of time to read it. My father told me that….. This book is a piece of trash…" Kirby answered.

"Is that why you're gonna burn it?" Natsu asked fiercely. Kirby hesitated answering, but answered timidly. "Yes…."

Natsu stood up in anger. "Huh?! Burning it just because it's not a good book… what the hell are you thinking?! Your daddy wrote that book!" Natsu headed to Kirby, attempting to hit him, while Happy and Lisanna clung to his arms trying to stop him.

"Shut up, Natsu! You don't understand anything!" Lucy yelled at Natsu fiercely shutting him up.

Lucy turned back to Kirby. "It was to protect his pride as a writer… right?" Lucy asked.

Kirby nodded slowly. "Yes… my father was ashamed to have written 'Day Break.'

"31 years ago… My father came back home, after being gone for 3 years." Kirby started explaining.

"I was childish, back then, as he came back, instead of smiling, I frowned and questioned him angrily." Kirby's expression dropped.

"My father suddenly tied his arm and got an axe out, and just cut his arm right off…. Saying that he was done being a writer…." Kirby sniffled.

After, that incident, I accused him, for being a bad father…. Soon after… he committed suicide…" Kirby spoke sadly. Lisanna wiped her tears off while Happy and Natsu sniffled. Lucy just sat there, listening to the story.

"I hated him even after he passed away. I hated him also for the fact that he was too weak to stand up for himself." Kirby's fist clenched.

"But as time passed by, I came to regret the words I spoke that day… Maybe if I hadn't said such terrible things, he wouldn't have committed suicide…" Kirby trembled.

Lucy gazed at the man's sad expression thoughtfully.

"That's why.. I wanted to eliminate this piece of trash from the world…" Kirby's hand reached to his jacket pocket, taking out a match box.

"Only with this atonement can he regain his pride as a writer…" Kirby spoke as he lit up the match.

"Now… my father will….." Kirby slowly took the match near the book, attempting to burn it.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled.

SPARK!

Suddenly, the book Kirby was holding lit up in great light.

"What the…" Everyone looked amazed (except Lucy) at the book that shined brightly in Kirby's hand.

"Wh-What is this…!?" Kirby looked at the book in his hand.

The letters in the book bursted out from the book, floating in mid-air.

"The letters are floating?!" Happy exclaimed out loud.

"Zekua Melon, under the alias of Kemu Zaleon, casted a spell onto this book." Lucy explained.

"S-Spell….?" Kirby trembled.

The title, 'Day Break' floated out of the book, re-arranging itself, making a phrase.

'Dear Kaby'

"Dear…..Kaby?!" Kirby's eyes widened as he saw the new title.

"Yes… he casted a spell that shuffled the characters in the book." Lucy smiled.

"Including the contents…. And everything else." Lucy continued as the floating letters all gathered back into the book, making a whole new story.

"Oohh!" Natsu exclaimed. "Pretty!" Happy reached the letters, attempting to touch it. "Such power…" Lisanna mumbled.

"The reason he quit being a writer….was not only because he wrote the worst book in existence… " Lucy grinned as she looked at the glowing letters.

"But probably because he also wrote the best book in existence… The best book, which contains letters to Kaby-san…" Lucy exclaimed out.

'You were always on my mind…..'

"This is what Kemu Zaleon truly wanted to leave behind." Lucy sighed as the book returned to Kaby's hand.

"Dad…" Kaby sniffled.

Tears rolled out from Kaby's eyes. "I never…. Really… understood him…" Kaby sniffled.

Lucy grinned. "Of course, If you understand how a writer's mind works, you'll lose all the pleasure in reading a book." Lucy giggled.

"Thank you… I can't burn this book…" Kirby sniffled.

"Then we don't need our reward either." Natsu grinned. "Agreed." Happy nodded.

"Eh?" Lisanna exclaimed.

"We were asked to 'destroy the book.' And we failed to accomplish that." Natsu spoke.

"B-But…" Lisanna froze.

"N-No…. But we can't do it that way…" Kirby hesitated.

Lucy smiled. "I guess Natsu's right. " Lucy grinned. "Letting me read such masterpiece is more than a reward." Lucy spoked.

"B-But…" Kirby complained.

Lucy winked. "So you should go back to your home now…. Right?" Lucy smiled.

"Eh?" Lisanna blanked up.

* * *

^($ $)^

"I can't believe you guys turned down the reward like that!" Lisanna pouted.

Natsu grinned. "If we accept money for something we don't accomplish, it'll just taint Fairy Tail's name." Natsu explained happily. "Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Everything turned out well, so who cares?!" Natsu laughed out loud with Happy.

Lisanna sighed, "So they weren't rich after all….. But isn't he the son of a famous writer?!"

Lucy smiled. "He said he borrowed the house from his friend to make himself look big…. I guess he was afraid that we won't accept the job." Lucy explained.

Lisanna pouted. "But we would've accepted the job even if he hadn't done that!" Lisanna complained.

Hppay raised his eyebrows. "Really…?" Lisanna glared at Happy. "OF COURSE!...maybe…." Lisanna giggled.

Lisanna looked at the smiling Lucy. "Besides that, how did you know he was poor?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu turned around. "Their smell was different from the house. How could you not notice?" Natsu spoke as in matter of fact.

Lisanna groaned. "That's something only you would notice." Lisanna complained. Lisanna turned to Lucy, "I was asking, how Lucy knew."

Lucy shrugged. "It was easy, First, he made us come in from the back door, and wanted us to stay quiet. That usually means, he doesn't want to be seen." Lucy pointed out.

"Second is that there were no servants. Usually, all rich people has at least one. Especially the ones living in such huge mansion." Lucy twirled, facing Lisanna.

"And last, but not least, he had dirt stuck in his nails. And he also had scratched and splinters. It means that his job or life style involves hard work. Not so common for a filthy rich guy." Lucy grinned.

"Plus, Kemu Zaleon donated all of his money to the poor after he committed suicide. So I automatically thought that he was actually poor." Lucy concluded.

Lisanna clapped. "Wow! That's amazing!" Lisanna complemented. Lucy grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

^($ $)^

**Back to Fairy Tail-few days after the mission**

"Hmmmmmmm…" Lucy stood in front of the mission board, with a thoughtful look.

"Lu-cy!" Lisanna jumped up behind Lucy, surprising Lucy. "Are you looking for a mission?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah… But I don't know what to choose…"Lucy sighed.

"Ooh! I wanna choose! Let me choose!" Natsu appeared from nowhere with Happy on his side.

Lucy groaned, hitting her head lightly. "You guys… I'm going ALONE-" Lucy glared at Natsu as she moved away from them.

"Huh? Why? Aren't we a team?" Lisanna asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah! Me, Lisanna, Happy, and Luigi!" Natsu grinned, earning a smack from Lisanna.

Lucy glared at Natsu. "First of all- I'm Lucy. Second, I thought all you needed was a blond girl." Lucy eyed Natsu.

Natsu grinned foolishly. "Yeah, but I like you! You're weird, but nice!" Natsu spoke, earning another smack from Lisanna.

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone." A masculine voice spoke from behind.

Lucy and etc. turned to see a shirtless Gray, smoking with Loki.

"I heard you did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers." Gray explained as he bit his cigarette.

"That reminds me…. Lucy…. Would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us.." Loke asked.

"See?" Gray smiled as in matter of fact. "I refuse." Lucy answered right away, making Loki's face drop.

"You know, cigarette's bad for you, Gray." Lucy snatched away the piece of cigarette from Gray's mouth, and dropped it.

"Tch…"Gray complained as he looked at his poor cigarette lying on the ground.

"By the way, you defeated two dudes from the mercenary guild, Southern Wolves, a gorilla-like woman and a fire mage..? Right? Your amazing." Gray grinned.

Lucy ruffled her hair. "Yeah…. Almost… I did defeat the fire mage and the two dude, but Natsu was the fire mage and he defeated the gorilla-like woman." Lucy corrected.

"It was you bastard?!" Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu by his collar. "Got a problem with that?!" Natsu growled back.

"Gray, your outfit…." Mirajane suddenly appeared and pointed out.

"AAAAAARGH! I forgot it again!" Gray yelled, as he realized that he was in his boxers.

"Tch… What a pain in the ass…" Natsu bickered loud enough for Gray to hear.

"Did you just call me a pain in the ass, you flaming shit?!" Gray started yelling at Natsu who started yelling as well.

Loki turned to Lucy. "You're really beautiful… Even looking through these dark shade of my sunglasses, you're still so beautiful…" Loki placed his both hands on Lucy's shoulder.

"If I'd look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces…." Loki started reciting.

Lucy smirked as she moved away Loki's hands. "You know…. Why don't you use your valuable time in somewhere else?" Lucy spoke seriously, all of the sudden.

"What are you talking about..?" Loki asked. Lucy grinned and closed her face towards Loki's.

"You don't have much time left anymore…. You already know… don't you?" Lucy whispered in Loki's ear.

Loki's eyes widened. "You….. but how…" Loki backed off. Lucy smirked. "Didn't I tell you? I'm a stellar mage." Lucy smirked as the key ring appeared in her hand.

Loki laughed awkwardly. "S-Sorry…. But this is the end of us!" Loki shouted as he ran out the door.

Lucy smirked. "Bye, Loke."

* * *

^($ $)^

Loki seemed to run out, but he came back inside with a pale face.

"Oh, crap! Natsu! Gray!" Loki yelled at the two kindergarteners fighting

"Huh?" Natsu glared at Loki.

Loki gulped. "ERZA IS BACK!" Loki yelled.

Suddenly, Natsu and Gray's expression changed completely. With that, the guild's atmosphere also became tense.

"I-I think I'm going to go home…." Loki awkwardly started walking towards the door when the door creaked open.

A girl with scarlet hair, dressed full in armor carried in a giant horn.

"I'm back. Is master present at the moment?" She asked looking at Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled her angelic smile. "Welcom back! Master's attending the regular meeting." Mirajane informed her.

The girl placed the horn down with a thud. "I see…."

"E-Erza-san… what is that humongous thing?" One of the mages asked.

The girl- Erza turned to his way. "Hmm… this?" she pointed the gigantic horn next to her.

Erza smiled. "The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued… It was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir." Erza answered.

"Will it be a nuisance?" Erza asked.

"N-No! Not at all!" The mage trembled.

"Anyway, guys…." Erza's voice tone turned serious.

"I heard you've been trouble again. Even if master forgives you, I won't." Erza glared at the guild mages. Everyone gulped.

Who is she? Why is everyone trembling…..?" Lucy asked. Happy trembled. "Erza…You'll see why soon….."

"Cana, that's an inappropriate drinking posture!" Erza pointed at Cana who was drinking her 7th barrel today.

"Visitor, if you're going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigarette butt all over the floor." Erza pointed at the dancing man and the smoking man over at the table.

"Nav, pick a job already!" Erza yelled at the man hanging near the request board.

"Hah… You guys give me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today." Erza finally stopped.

'I think she already said a lot.' Lucy thought as Erza walked towards Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu, Gray, are you here?"Erza turned to where the two were having a brawl.

"H-Hey Erza…. W-Were being g-g-good to each other as always…" Gray's voice trembled as he crossed his arm around Natsu.

"Aye…" Natsu's voice also faulted.

Lucy's eyes widened. "They suddenly look like best friends… Erza is amazing…" Lucy mumbled.

"I see…. Best friends do fight once in a while…. But I'd rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time." Erza smiled approvingly.

"N-No! Like I've been telling you all this time, we're not best friends or anything like that!" Gray complained, still with his voice quivering.

"A-Aye…" Natsu agreed.

"I never saw Natsu like that…." Lucy's mouth dropped. Mirajane smiled. "Both Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza. They both got beaten up by her… a lot…" Mirajane explained.

"Wow…. Those two got beaten up?! She's amazing!" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza looked at Lucy. "Mira… who's the one in the cloak? New member?" Erza asked.

Mira smiled. "Yeah! She's Lucy." Mira told Erza. Erza smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy." Erza greeted. Lucy smiled back. "Yeah… nice meeting you Erza."

Erza turned back to Natsu and Gray. "Actually, I have a favor to ask both of you. " Erza spoke.

"I heard something troubling at work. Usually, I would consult master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent, so…" Erza explained. "I need your help. You'll come with me, right?" Erza concluded.

"Eh?!" "Huh?!" The two gasped. The guild gasped.

"Erza asked for help?!" "What's going on?!" "What could it be?!" The guild started chattering.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself." Erza concluded as she turned to walk away.

"Wait! Erza!" A girl yelled gaining Erza's attention. Erza turned to see Lisanna waving. "Lisanna, what's wrong?" Erza asked.

Lisanna grinned. "Erza.. Can I come along too..? Oh and Lucy too!" Lisanna suddenly grabbed Lucy's arm asking Erza.

"Eh?" Lucy and Erza reacted almost the same.

"Please?" Lisanna asked. Erza sighed. "Well…. The more the merrier… I guess…." Erza shrugged.

Lisanna cheered as Lucy's mouth widened.

"Why do I…."

* * *

^($ $)^

**Next Day at the Train Station**

"Why does that monster, Erza need our help?!" Natsu growled.

"How would I know? Besides, if she does need 'help,' I alone would be sufficient." Gray growled after.

"Then why don't you go by yourself?! I don't want to go!" Natsu started yelling at Gray.

"Fine, then don't come! Get yourself killed by Erza afterwards! Gray yelled at him angrily.

The two of them started throwing luggage at each other making a mess.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled out loud as she bumped the two idiot's head together.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" The two of them yelled and turned to see Lucy angering up.

"Why are you here anyway?" Natsu asked. Lucy fired up in anger.

"I came because Lisanna dragged me into this mess!" Lucy yelled back at Natsu. "I just wanted to rest at home, not getting involved with Fairy tail's biggest idiots! Ugh! Lisanna! Dragging me into this and leaving! (Lisanna called early today saying that she's sick)" Lucy stopped yelling and started breathing deeply.

"Sometimes, I think she's scarier than Erza." Natsu whispered to Gray as Gray nodded agreeing. Lucy looked at those two and smiled evilly.

"Natsu, would you mind..?" Lucy motioned Natsu to come toward her.

"Tch…" Natsu glared at Gray and headed towards Lucy. "What?" Natsu glared at Lucy thinking about how Gray annoyed him.

"Natsu… do you know what…." Lucy took something out from her mysterious bag.  
"this is?" Lucy showed Natsu a piece of paper. Natsu's eyes widened.

"W-What?! When did you?!" Natsu started yelling when Lucy blocked his mouth.

"Shh….. I'm threatening you here… Listen to me carefully. If you fight, brawl, bad-mouth or anything that causes me or anyone a severe headache, I'll spread this….. Believe me… I'm not kidding." Lucy warned.

Natsu gulped. "A-Aye…." Natsu whimpered. Lucy smiled. "Now act like nothing happened." Lucy ordered and walked back to Happy.

"What did she say, fire-breath?" Gray asked as Natsu came back.

"Ha….ha….ha…." Natsu's face become dark. Gray angered up and smacked Natsu on the head. "Are you ignoring me?" Gray glared.

"…." Natsu didn't answer. Gray raised his eyebrows. "Hey…" Gray spoke worried.

"HAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY GOOD FRIEND GRAY..? HAHAHA STOP MESSING AROUND GRAY! BE AN ADULT…HAHA…." Natsu suddenly started talking weirdly, gaining attention from Gray.

"Dude… did I hit you too hard?" Gray asked, and Natsu ignored, laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry…..did I make you wait?" Somebody apologized from behind them.

Erza dragged a big wager carrying her many, many luggage.

Natsu turned and glared at Erza. "Erza…. I don't knoe what our task is this time, but I'll go with you under one condition." Natsu talked seriously, surprising the others.

"Condition?" Erza asked.

"I-Idiot!" Gray yelled. "E-Erza! I would work free if it were for you, Erza!"

"Say it." Erza demanded ignoring Gray completely.

Natsu stared at Erza for a second. "When we return, fight with me. I'm different from back then." Natsu demanded.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"H-Hey! Don't rush into things! You wanna die?!" Gray warned.

Erza chuckled. "You've really grown up. I'm not very confident myself…but ok. I accept." Erza answered as she brushed her hair away from her face.

Erza turned to Gray. "Gray, do you want to fight me too?" Erza asked. Gray shook his head fiercely.

Natsu started laughing evilly(?). "WHOOSH! IM IN! LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu roared!

* * *

^($ $)^

**In the train**

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….." Natsu groaned.

Gray looked at Natsu and sighed. "You're hopeless, Natsu." Gray bickered. "Go sit somewhere else if you're going to be so annoying. Even better, don't ride on a train. Just run." Gray spoke, obviously annoyed with Natsu.

Lucy sighed. "I know it happens every time….but it still looks painful." Lucy spoke worried.

Erza let out a sigh. "There's no other way. Lucy, change seats with Natsu." Erza ordered. Nastu let out a whimper and changed seat with Lucy.

Erza looked at Natsu with a worried look for a sec. then punched him in his stomach causing him to faint.

Erza smiled. "That should ease him a while." Erza spoke proudly.

The boring and slightly awkward train ride continued for a while.

Erza looked at Lucy. "That reminds me, Lucy. What kind of magic do you use?" Erza asked.

Lucy held her hand up a bit, as her key ring appeared. "I use celestial magic, but have a few other tricks up my sleeves." Lucy answered. "What about you, Erza-san?" Lucy asked.

"Erza's magic is beautiful.. Plenty of blood came out in the end, her opponent's blood." Happy answered.

Lucy smiled awkwardly. "How is that beautiful..?"

Erza chuckled. "Call me Erza. And my magic is nothing special. I think Gray's magic is more beautiful." Erza pointed out.

Gray raised his brow. "It is?" Gray asked. He raised his both arm to his front with his left palm under his right fist and created a Fairy Tail sign made with ice.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray grinned. "It's ice magic." Lucy giggled. "Ice doesn't really suit you, though." Gray shrugged, "Who cares?"

Lucy started laughing. "Ah, I get it now. No wonder you tow don't get along. Fire and ice. The worst combination. You guys are so straight-forward and cute!" Lucy laughed.

Erza smirked. "Is that so?" Gray blushed. "W-Who cares?"

Gray turned back to Erza. "Now then, why don't you tell use by now… What do you need help with?" Gray asked.

Erza smiled. "Yeah…. Let me explain."

_I was on my way back from work, I stopped by a bar in Onibas, where mages gather. It was when some folks caught my attention ._

"_Rawr! Where's my booze?!" A man yelled to the bartender holding up his cup._

"_I-I'm sorry!" The bartender apologized._

"_Why are you so slow!" He yelled at the trembling bartender once more._

_The guy next to him, smoking a cigarette turned to him. "Beard, don't' get so angry."_

_The man raised his cup, and refilled it using magic, surprising the bartender. "How can I not be irritated by this?!" He started yelling._

"_We finally found the hidden 'lullaby' but it was all sealed up! How'd they do that! We can't break the seal at all!" He yelled out._

_The one with the cigarette glared at him. "Idiot! You're too loud."_

_The huge on across him agreed. "Yup. Noisy."_

_The one who yelled got angrier and started gulping down his beer._

_The man with a ponytail smirked. "It's not like we can break the seal, even with more people." He spoked._

"_I'll take care of the rest, so you guys just go on and head back to the guild." He ordered. _

"_Huh?" The rest stared at him as he stood up._

"_Please let Eligor-san know. I'll definitely come back with the 'lullaby' in 3 days." He smiled._

_The other guys busted up as well. "For real?! Did you figure out how to break the seal?" "Ooh! Good job, Kage-chan!"_

"Lullaby?" Gray asked. "What the heck is that?!"

Lucy bit her nails. "Erza… are you sure he said Lullaby?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "Yeah… got any ideas?" She asked. Lucy bit her nails more nervously. "I know something… but that can't be….." Lucy mumbled.

Erza sighed. "I don't know either, but since it's sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic.

Gray shrugged. "I don't get it. So you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic…. Maybe that's all it was, their job… nothing special." Gray spoke.

Erza brushed her hair away. "Yeah…. That's what I told myself, too. And I didn't give it anymore thought until I remembered the name 'Eligor.'" Erza continued.

"The ace of mage guild 'Eisenwald,' Shinigami Eligor." Erza concluded.

"Shinigami?" Lucy questioned.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking up assassination requests, but 'Eisenwald' chose money." Erza explained.

"So… then 6 years ago… the guild was ousted from the mage guild league…. And now categorized as a dark guild." Erza spoke seriously.

"I see…" Gray shrugged.

"It was a blunder on my part…. If only I remembered the name 'Eligor' back then at the bar….I would've put them all in a blood offering…" Erza clenched her fists.

The train stopped. The 3 walked out from the train.

"Right…. If it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire guild…" Gray realized.

Erza nodded." They got a hold of this magic called 'lullaby' and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot overlook this matter." Erza concluded.

Erza stopped walking and turned towards them. "We'll march into Eisenwald." Erza claimed.

Gray grinned. "Sounds interesting."

"Do you know where they are?" Lucy asked. Erza grinned. "We came to this town to find out about that." Erza answered. Lucy smiled. "So that's what's going on..huh.." Lucy smirked.

Happy looked around. "Lucy… where's Natsu?" Happy asked.

The three started sweating.

* * *

^($ $)^

**Back in the train.**

Natsu huffed in his seat, ALONE. Still suffering from his motion sickness.

A man in a ponytail walked over to him. "Sir, is this seat taken?" He asked.

He waited, but Natsu did not answer, so he just sat down.

"My….my…my…." He spoke. "You seem to be in pain. Are you ok?" He asked.

"…."

The man looked at the sign on Natsu's top arm. "Fairy Tail….. A regular guild… huh?" He smirked.

"I envy you…." The man grinned.

* * *

^($ $)^

**Onibas Station**

"How could I have done that!" Erza yelled. "I was too focused on talking, and left Natsu on the train! He's not good at dealing with transportation either!" She yelled.

Erza turned to Lucy. "This is all my fault! Will you hit me?" Erza asked. Lucy smiled awkwardly. "S-Settle…."

Erza turned back to the officer. "And that is what's going on! I'll stop the train!" Erza claimed.

The officer blinked. "W-What…?!"

Lucy sighed. "People in Fairy Tail are all very similar… aren't they?" Lucy smirked. Gray raised his brows. "Hey, I'm normal!" He complained. Lucy giggled. "How can an exhibitionist be normal…"

**On the Train**

"Speaking of Fairy Tail.. Mirajane is famous isn't she? She's in the magazine sometime, and she's still beautiful. " The guy kept blaberring.

"I wonder why she's not active anymore. She's still young too… And I don't know the name, but I heard the new girl's cute. Do you know her?"

"…"

"I noticed that regular guilds have many cute girls….. I envy you… "

"…."

"There are no girls in my guild…. Would you like to share some?"

"….."

"Or I'd say… KICK!" Suddenly the man stood up and kicked Natsu in the face.

"Don't ignore me. That's being discriminatory to dark guilds." He snored.

"Huh?" Natsu groaned.

"Oh! You finally talked." He grinned. "W-What are you doing….?' Natsu growled quietly. "Excuse me? I can't understand you.. You know what we call you guys…?" He asked.

"Flies! Fly swatting!" He started slapping Natsu.

"Y-You!" Natsu stood up, his arm covered in fire. But, his motion sickness got the best of him.

The man started laughing. "Hahahahahah! What kind of magic is that?!"

Natsu growled, still suffering from motion sickness. The man smirked and sat down again.

"You've gotta use your magic…" The shadow of his leg stretched out and leapt out from the floor, turning into an arm, punching Natsu. "Like this." He snickered.

"UHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAH!"

Creeeeeeek!

?!

Suddenly, the train stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"I-It stopped.." Natsu groaned.

The man's bag dropped from his seat. Its content dropped out. Among books and other knick knacks, there was a flute… A creepy looking one. It was made of wood and designed with a three-eyed skull on top.

The man shrieked. "Y-You saw it!" He whimpered. Natsu stood up. His whole body engraved with flames.

"Shut up…. Thanks so much for earlier…" Natsu raised his fist. The man's eyes widened. "Hieeeeeeek!"

"This is for you!" Natsu swung his fist, making the man fly away till his back hit the train end.

Natsu grinned. "Fly punch." The man wiped his face. "B-Bastard!"

All of the sudden, the train broadcasting alarm rang. "Attention to all passengers. We've confirmed that the emergency break was due to a false report. We'll depart shortly. We apologize for your inconvenience"

"Shit…" Natsu started sweating. "I'm outta here!" Natsu started running. "I won't let you!" The man yelled. "You picked a fight with Eisenwald! Don't think you can get away with it, you pathetic fly!"

Natsu turned to glare the man. "Same goes for you. I know your face now! Making fun of Fairy Tail and all…"

The train started to move slowly.

"I'll fight you outside next….oof…" Natsu crashed out of the train window.

* * *

^($ $)^

After Happy pulled down the Emergency Stop switch, Erza 'borrowed' a magical 4 wheeled vehicle. It's a fast vehicle, but it consumed the driver's magic. Erza drove, Happy and I sat inside while Gray sat on the roof.

We started to chase the train Natsu was riding. We barely caught up to it, when it started moving.

"Damn it…" Erza murmured. I was about to use my magic carefully when the window smashed into pieces, with Natsu bolting out of it.

"Natsu?!" Erza turned her head. "Why did you fly out of the train!?" Gray yelled. I poked my head out from the window. "What's going on!?"

Natsu flew his way towards Gray. Gray's eyes widened. Natsu started screaming. I looked up to see Natsu's head banging against Gray's. They both tumbled off the roof and fell to the ground with thud.

"Natsu! Are you ok?!" I yelled out as Erza hastily stopped the vehicle.

"OUCH! What the heck are you doing, Natsu, you punk!" Gray was yelling at Natsu. Natsu stared into Gray's face. "I lost my memory from the shock just now. Who are you?" Gray's mouth dropped in frustration. Natsu quickly added. "You smell." "What!" Gray yelled.

Happy flied slowly to Natsu. "Natsu, we're sorry." He chimed. Natsu stood up. "Happy! Erza! Lucy! You're terrible! How could you leave me behind!?" Erza turned away. "I apologize." I smiled. "I'm sorry…"Gray uttered. "Hey.. your amnesia seemed to occur at a really convenient time…"

Erza hugged Natsu which made him bang his head in her armor's breastplate. "I'm happy that you're safe." Natsu groaned. "It's hard…"

Natsu moved away Erza's hand. "How am I safe!? A weirdo tried to pick a fight with me!" Nastu grumbled. Everyone's eyes turned to Natsu.

"What was it…..? Ei… sen.. wald….?" He tried to remember. Erza's expression changed. "IDIOT!" She slapped Natsu's face with all her might. Natsu flew all the way back. Erza let out a grump. "Eisenwald is what we're after!" Natsu groaned. "That was the first time I heard that…" Erza heated up. "Why weren't you listening to my story!?" Erza snapped.

"He was in the train earlier, right? Let's just chase the train…." I groaned helping Natsu back up. "What did he look like?" Erza asked. Natsu blanked out for a second. "Nothing special. He carried a flute with a skull on one end of it. A skull with three eyes."

Gray spoke."What? That's gross." My heart dropped down hearing that. I felt myself trembling. Happy notice automatically. "What's up Lucy?"

I quickly ran back to the vehicle, riding on the driver's seat. "Lucy?" Erza stared. "Hop on now! I'll explain on the way!" I shouted. "We have to get going now!" I yelled. Erza seemed surprised, but hopped on. Gray and Natsu followed.

I quickly attached the power vault on my wrists. I skillfully turned the wheel, making the vehicle turn towards the train track.

"What are you…" Gray poked his head from the back. I stepped on the gas pedal with all my might. The vehicle jerked front, forcing Gray to bang into Erza's armor.

The vehicle sped up, even faster than Erza. Erza seemed surprised. I groaned. My identity was so gonna be busted… I shook my head. That wasn't the problem right now.

I had read in the forbidden dark book of magic in the restricted section of the library few years ago. Lullaby…. The magic of death… A magic that made thousands of people fall to sleep forever… A mass-curse murder magic….

We had to stop them. Or else….

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Uwahhhh! I am so sorry! I haven't been updating for like ever! The internet isn't exactly stable…. It always get cut off soon…..TT Haha.. the story was seriously long this time... but also boring... That is because I had to basically copy down the whole manga! It took me SO much time since... as you know, I'm repeating from the whole start...haha.. So I recommend you to read FT manga or watch FT while reading.**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

**FAV**

**AngelFromMyDream**

**DestinyStarphilia**

**Dianad30**

**MikageHime**

**Rikudousakuya**

**Xxx Cool Blue Sky Xxx**

**FOL**

**CansIHasYaoi**

**Dianad30**

**JcL107**

**LaLunaSole**

**Rikudousakuya**

**SerastheReaper**

**Wendymarvel850**

**Xxx Cool Blue Sky Xxx**

**kyle. **

**myth48**

**xXimmortalXx**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic**

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**

**Lost Memories**

**Seeking for Lucy**

* * *

**THE POLL IS OPEN!**

**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC!**


End file.
